A Weekend At The Lake House
by VioletMcKenzie13
Summary: Mia Evans is the niece of Marcus Higgins and is stuck with her uncle for the entire summer while her parents go to a cruise ship. When the news of Coach Buzzer's funeral arises, she has to go with her uncle to the funeral and also the lake house. When she meets Greg Feder, will that weekend change her life forever or will it just be a normal weekend? Greg/OC love story
1. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners!**

**Chapter 1**

**Mia's POV**

I was laying on my uncle's old couch reading a good book when my uncle decided to come out of his room. His hair was messed up and I could see a pink tint on his lips, must be from his latest 'achievement' tonight. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Every night I get glimpses of different girls in and out of his room. I'm even surprised that he invites them here when I will be staying here for the whole summer. Oh Joy! _*sarcasm*_

The girls don't bother asking about me or talk to me and that's okay with me as long as they keep their moans to a minimum. Being Marcus Higgins' niece has its perks, like he doesn't ask annoying questions about where I've been or who I was with. The downside of it all, I get to have advance knowledge on things kids shouldn't know about. Uh huh, yup. Don't bother asking.

"Hey, what happened? You look sad." I said.

"Coach is dead. His funeral is this Friday." He muttered.

"Oh my God..." I leaned back, letting the information sink in.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go buy some breakfast, okay? I'll be right back." With that he got his keys and his jacket and was out of the room. It must be so hard on him to lose someone so special in his life.

Coach Buzzer was a good friend of our family. He taught me a lot about basketball when I was 10 years old. I haven't seen him since then. He was close to my mom, Rose, and my uncle. He used to give me a dollar every time I got the ball into the hoop. He was a great man even though I only knew him for a short amount of time...

My uncle's room door opened slightly and a girl, who I assume is the latest 'it' girl, tip toed across the room juggling her things in one hand and the other is trying to zip up her skirt.

"Hi there!" I exclaimed cheerfully, my voice startled her which made her drop her things.

"H-hi.. I was just-" She stuttered while she was trying to fix her blouse.

"Leaving already?" I interrupted her, I looked at her from head to toe, which she noticed. She squirmed a bit under my gaze.

"Uhm, yeah! I was.. Yeah. Uh, goodbye!" She hurriedly said while picking up her things and almost tripped on her way out.

"Bye." I said as the door closed. I may seem mean to them but I just don't get why they hook up with men twice their age.

Uncle Marcus came home a few minutes later looking normal again. We ate breakfast silently and after that he told me to pack my things for this weekend.

* * *

Days passed by and before I knew it, it was already Friday. Now, my family has a really long and weird history with funerals. My uncle likes to joke around and get weird during funerals so this day will be interesting.

For the last couple of days, Uncle Marcus filled me in about his friends, who are also going to the funeral. There is Lenny Feder, Kurt McKenzie, Eric Lamonsoff, Rob Hilliard and my uncle. They have been friends since they were kids. All of them have kids except, of course, my uncle. During those sessions he told me about all the kids and the wives. There are two kids that are the same age as me but both are boys. I didn't really listen much to what he said 'cause I always tune him out.

We arrived at the church and my uncle immediately started to sing some Beyonce. Don't ask why. I wore my simple black dress which I paired with my black converse and a black shoulder bag. My hair was clipped to the side by a blue pin, hoping to add a bit of color on this solemn day. As we were approaching the group of people, I could hear Lenny Feder telling his kid to turn off his phone.

"Yeah, but its my massage therapist." A boy with cute curly hair said. Kids our age doesn't have massage therapist! They must be rich for him to be so spoiled like that. On the plus size, he is kinda cute. With his curly brown hair and milk chocolate eyes. Ugh, snap out of it, Mia! He is SO way out of your league!

"What? No! No cellphones!" Mr. Feder scolded.

"Wait, no cellphones? Then I'm out of here!" My uncle joked beside me. I rolled my eyes at his joke.

"Higgy!" Mr. Feder exclaimed while my uncle laughed.

"Who's ready to get their funeral on?" Adding a dance to it. I giggled at him and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, death makes me weird."

"Dude, is this your daughter?" Mr. McKenzie asked. My uncle and I shared a look and erupted into a laughing fit. This happens all the time with my uncle's known history and present, it wasn't hard for people to believe that he knocked a girl up during his many one night stands. But alas, nobody has yet turned up to his doorstep so I guess that's a good thing.

Once our laughter calmed down and the rest of them were giving us odd looks.

"No, man! This is my niece, Mia Evans. Remember my sister? Rose? Well, she got married to Andy Evans." My uncle explained.

"Oh yeah! I remember her! Where is she now?" Mr. Feder asked, chuckling lightly.

"Well, she's with Andy on a cruise ship in Europe. They're letting their daughter hang out with me for the whole summer."

"Yikes. Good luck, kiddo!" Mr. McKenzie joked. I laughed at that 'cause I do need all the luck I can get.

Uncle Marcus and his friends started to greet each other with 'jokes', which is really just them bashing at each other in a joking manner. I noticed a girl close to my age so I approached her.

"Hi, I'm Mia Evans!" I smiled at her.

"I'm Charlotte McKenzie! I'm so glad I have someone here close to my age! I don't want to be stuck with my perverted brother the whole weekend with no one else to talk to!" She said all of that in one breath. Wow, this girl is quirky... I like her already!

"Yeah, me too! I thought I was going to be the only girl!" I said to her happily.

"Well, don't look now, but I see Mr. Hollywood gaping at you. Nice dress, by the way." She whispered at me with a wink. I looked in the corner of my eye and as Charlotte said, the boy with cute brown eyes was staring at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh my gosh! You're blushing! Someone already has a crush." Charlotte sang.

"Shut up. I do not!" I defended, but the pink tint on my cheeks said otherwise.

"Hey, now!" Some guy driving a Caddy said.

"Lamonsoff! Rolling up in a Caddy?" Mr. Feder said.

"That's how we do it!" Mr. Lamonsoff bragged while his family got our of the car.

"And you, you've grown up on me, man. Are you a B cup now?" Mr. Feder joked and Mr. Lamonsoff laughed at that.

"Hey, nice ears got the NFL package for those?" Mr. Lamonsoff joked back to Mr. Feder making the other guys laugh.

"Nice Caddy. You selling lawn furniture and crack?" Mr. McKenzie asked.

"C'mon, I'm the co-owner of Branchville Lawn Furniture, man. I'm the boss now, baby!" Mr. Lamonsoff bragged. By that time, I was already bored of the conversation so I made my way to the cute girl with full bangs that just got out of the car.

"Hi, I'm Mia Evans. Niece of Marcus Higgins." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm Donna! It's so good to hear I won't have to talk to my own shadows this weekend." She said, relieved.

"Yeah, me too! But I bet this weekend will be interesting. Wait, Charlotte!" I called. She approached us almost immediately, I think trying to get away from her brother.

"Thank God you just called me! My brother was talking to Mr. Hollywood about a new game. Something about a cruise ship with maniacs or something and I really don't wanna know what that is about. Anyway, what's up?" Wow! This girl could talk!

"Oh, I want you to meet Donna Lamonsoff!"

"Hi! It is so nice to meet you-" Donna began to say but was interrupted by her mom.

"Honey, we need to go inside now." Mrs. Lamonsoff said.

"Well, that's my cue. See you guys later at the lake house?" Donna asked and we replied with a yes.

"I better head inside, too. I'll catch up with you later!" Charlotte waved me goodbye.

I saw Mr. Hollywood walked towards me and I blushed instantly.

"The name's Greg Feder. So, I saw you staring at me a while ago and I thought maybe I should say 'hi' to the girl drooling over me." He said cockily, like he was some kind of gift from God. Yeah, right! I cocked an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, not interested!" I replied as I began to walk to the church. I heard a sigh and steps running after me. A hand shot out and grabbed my arm and suddenly my whole body is buzzing with electricity. He immediately dropped his hand. I don't know if he felt it or he just didn't want to touch my bare skin.

"Wait, look, I'm sorry! I'm not really great with girls. I tend to get all cocky and arrogant and that's totally not me. Can we start over?" He asked, shyly. I contemplated for a while and I saw it was making him nervous. It's just friends, right? What's the worst that could happen.

"Sure. I'd like that." I smiled and giggled at him.

"Cool. I'll see you inside." He smiled brightly and I swear thousands of butterflies erupted in my stomach.

The ceremony was very touching even with Mr. Feder's speech and Mr. Hilliard's hilarious song number. After that, there was a small reception where people close to the deceased can mingle and chat. I mostly stayed on the sidelines, giving my uncle his needed time with his friends.

I was at a table next to Charlotte who was devouring a big slice of cake when the chair next to me was suddenly occupied by Greg Feder. We smiled at each other and said our hellos.

Butterflies were fluttering all over my stomach and I can't help but blush. What is wrong with me? Gosh, why is he staring at me like that? His gaze is so hot and.. Grr! Snap out of it, Mia!

Awkward silence filled the table and Charlotte got up to get some drinks, but before she left, she winked at me first.

"So, Mia, right?" I nodded. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"Let's play 20 questions but we both have to ask each other. Is that alright?" He grinned. His teeth was so white, like a commercial model for Colgate. His smile brightens up his whole face and it looks so good on him. What did I just say? Ugh, what am I saying?

"Yeah. That'll be cool." I answered shakily.

"Okay, I'll start. What's your favourite colour?"

"Brown. You?" I immediately responded. Well, my favourite colour is blue, but it changed when I saw his eyes...

"Blue. Why brown?" Yikes...

"Brown is warm." I lied. "Why blue?"

"It's the colour of your eyes." He blushed. I smiled at that and the butterflies in my stomach got worst.

And that was how we spent the entire reception. Asking each other about favourite bands, food, movies, artists, etc. I couldn't help but notice how his face lit up when he talked about his hobbies and passions. No one bothered us, but I did notice my uncle giving Greg the stink eye. We went back and forth with questions until we got to the sports we knew.

"So, you play basketball?" He asked, shocked that I knew how to play.

"Well, yeah! Coach Buzzer taught me a couple of tricks about it, but I'm not overly good at it. Why are you so surprised?" I laughed a bit.

"I know a lot of girls from my school who doesn't want to break a nail and mess up their hair with sports. Especially with basketball!" He said impressed at me.

"Well, I'm not like most girls." I smiled at him.

"No, you aren't.." He smiled at me affectionately. I brushed my hair behind my ear as I ducked my head, blushing a cherry red color. He placed his hand on my hand that was laying on the table and began playing with my fingers. A comfortable silence washed over us as we just stared at our hands. Moments later, he threaded his fingers with mine and I felt that buzz of electricity again. Our hands fit perfectly together, like it was meant to be together like that. Our eyes connected, blue against brown, and we started to lean towards each other.

"Ehem!" Someone coughed, breaking our gaze and ruining the moment. I looked at the person who I'm gonna have to strangle and saw it was my uncle Marcus. I narrowed my eyes at him and asked what he wanted.

He didn't look at me, he just glared at Greg who was looking at anywhere except my uncle.

"Gary-"

"It's Greg." I said, annoyed at his attitude towards Greg.

"Whatever. Your parents are looking for you. It's time to go to the lake house." Uncle Marcus said.

"Uhm, okay. See you later, Mia." He waved goodbye as he trudged up to his parents.

"Uncle Marcus!" I yelled, pissed at him for his treatment to Greg.

"What? Oh, c'mon, Mia! He's too old for you!" He said.

"Yeah, for like a couple of months! What is happening to you? You've never been like this before." It was true, half of my friends were boys and he has never been like that to them, ever!

"Mia, I'm just looking out for you, okay? He's a spoiled brat and I don't think he knows how to treat a girl right." He stuttered. My gaze softened at him as I understood why he was acting like this. He was like a father figure to me, too. He was always there for me when I wanted to talk about anything and everything.

"I get it. You don't want me to grow up so fast, but you can't really stop it from happening..." I hugged him and said to his shirt. "Don't worry. You'll always be one of the most special guys in my life. And, you're my most favorite uncle in the whole world!" I gazed up to him and grinned sweetly.

"I'm your only uncle in the whole world!" He rolled his eyes and we laughed. "I love you, kiddo. You know that, right?" I nodded into his striped shirt. Despite my uncle's reputation, he's a really caring guy.

"Okay, enough with this emotional bull- things! We need to go to the lake house really fast to get the best parking spot!" Another thing about my uncle, he's not really good at saying what he feels. He says it gets awkward really fast. But he knows how to show me his emotions.

With that, we walked towards the car with my uncle's arm on my shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Was it good? Bad? You absolutely hate it?**

**This is my first story so take it easy, okay? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT I SHOULD IMPROVE MORE.**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can but it depends on your reviews! :)**

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	2. The Lake House

**Disclaimer: All creative rights of the characters used in this story are own by their rightful owners. I just own my lovely Mia and this story's plot! *cue evil laugh***

**Chapter 2**

**Mia's POV**

We arrived at the lake house and the view was spectacular! A cool breeze wrapped around us making the trees flutter in background. The lake was calm and clear. Good thing I brought my bathing suits along with me. I can't wait to feel the cool water against my skin!

We all got out of the car and Mrs. Lamon- I mean, Sally, gushed at how pretty everything was. All of them got tired when I say 'Mrs.' or 'Mr.' so they just told me to call them by their first names.

"Hey, Rob's car is an oompa loompa too!" My uncle joked.

"Daddy, what's that machine doing?" Becky asked in her cute small voice as we approached the house.

"It's getting rid of the moths, honey." Lenny answered.

"Where are they taking them?" She asked again.

"Hell." My uncle answered. I pinched his sides and he gave me a 'what' look.

"Don't say that, Higgins." Lenny chastised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, not hell, Mexico." I rolled my eyes at his cluelessness.

"It's giving them electricity so the moths fall asleep.. Uh, electrically." Lenny tried to explain.

"It's electrocuting them?! But, daddy, they're dying!" Becky wailed.

"Is it killing them?!" Donna and Charlotte screamed at the same time.

"No!" Lenny said as the machine zapped once more.

"Daddy, NO!" Becky screamed.

"No, no! It's not, okay?" He said as he walked up to the bug zapper and unplugged it. "They're all alright. I promise you. See, look at this guy," As he took one moth from the machine and threw it in the air and it fell to the floor. "He's still sleeping."

"It's dead, dad." Greg said and his mom pinched him making him cry out in pain. I stifled my laugh by hiding my face behind my purse.

"Oooh, a porch swing!" Mama Ronzoni exclaimed in delight as she trudged up the steps and pushing Keithie to the ground. As she walked towards the porch swing, she stepped on the moth that was laying on the floor. "I know what I'm doing this weekend."

"Now, it's dead." Lenny referred to the squished moth.

* * *

"Welcome back to 1978, everybody! The Lake House!" Rob said as he welcomed us in. The room was homey and warm. Everybody got in fairly excited except for the Feder brothers. Everybody 'oohed' and 'aahed' at everything.

"This. This is my kitchen right here." Kurt said dreamily.

"Oh, please enough with the kitchen." Deanne exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, Lenny!" Sally gushed.

"Ooh, an organ!" Donna yelled as she ran towards it.

I stayed behind all of them to take in everything. I have never been in this kind of noise before asides from school. It was overwhelming to have so many people here. My parents were always out of town for business and I'm an only child. I get the reason of why they work a lot, so it doesn't really bother me that much.

"Is this like an outward bound thing, dad?" Greg questioned.

"Yeah, it's like an episode of 'Lost'" Keithie continued, looking everywhere with disgust.

I rolled my eyes at them. I have never met anyone as stuck up and spoiled as them, _ever_! I'm just so glad that Becky is more of a nature lover than her brothers.

"So listen, guys. Whose getting what room?" Lenny asked.

"Actually, I made a map of who gets which room. I took the liberty of reserving the room with the waterbed for Gloria and myself." Rob referred to his 90-something year old wife.

"Ooh! You're gonna do the backstroke tonight!" Gloria sang making Rob do a little dance with his hips as his wife wrapped her arms around him. Okay, that is just gross! Heeelloooo, there are kids in the room! Yuck!

"I wanna go swimming with you guys tonight!" Donna said, excitedly._ 'Trust me, hun. You wouldn't.'_ I thought as I shook in disgust.

"Oh, honey, we're not really going swimming. What I meant was-"

"Oh, no!" Sally said as she covered Donna's ears. "That's okay. She doesn't need to know what you mean. I don't even know what you mean."

"Oh, I know what she meant." Uncle Marcus said then made puking sounds making me laugh a little.

"Anyway, let's get back to the room picking. Rob, would you like to take us on a tour?" Sally said hurriedly, changing the topic. Thank God for that. I do not want to hear anymore of those. Everyone screamed which room they wanted to get as we moved along.

"Mia! You seem awfully quiet... What's up?" Greg stayed behind and asked me.

"Nothing. Just a bit overwhelmed."

"Why?"

"I've never been to any vacation with lots of people."

"Why? Aren't your parents there or any siblings?"

"I'm an only child and my parents work a lot, so they're never home. Don't worry about it! C'mon, we're gonna be left behind!" I walked up the stairs.

Rob was introducing the master bedroom when we caught up with them. Eric was saying that Lenny should have it as Roxanne walked up but Lenny protested.

"Honey, let the kids have it. It's a fun time fro the kids to be together and they can do kids things. C'mon! C'mon, go share it. Share the master bedroom." As he motioned the kids to go inside. I walked in with Greg by my side. I looked at him and he looked around like it was some kind of foreign object while I looked at it like it was a diamond ring. Our house never felt like this before. Homey and warm.

"Hey, dad. What's the big box attached at the back of the TV?" Greg asked. _Oh my gosh, could he get any more spoiled?_

"Uhm, that's the rest of the TV." Lenny explained as the adults chuckled. "They didn't always have flat screens there, sport."

"Wow! That is some stone age shiznit!" Keithie said amazed.

"Yeah, that's whack." Lenny replied.

I approached Becky and the so-called 'exchange student' by the window seat. I really wanted to get to know Becky 'cause she's the most adorable little girl I have ever met!

"Hey, Becky! What'cha doin'?" I asked while I sat down beside her. Rita left to get more of the Feder's luggage out of the car and since I'm one of the oldest ones here, I'm in charge of the little kids.

"Hi, Mia..." She muttered.

"Hey, why do you look so sad?" I asked her.

"The moth died..."

"Oh, honey. The moth is in a better place now. With Coach Buzzer, in heaven. The moth is perfectly safe there." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes, really." I smiled back at her. She hugged me and said thanks for cheering her up then she got up and walked to Donna's place beside the bed.

Suddenly, Bean came running in, screaming. I scooped him up into my arms as he buried his face in my neck. I always wanted to have siblings but my mom can't get pregnant anymore. I looked over to Greg and saw that he was smiling at me which made me blush. _Damn me and my stupid blush!_

* * *

Hours later, I found myself staring at the TV as Greg and Andre played the game where they kill people on a cruise ship. It was gross and inhuman but when I see Greg's smile or hear his laugh, I didn't have the heart to get up and play with the younger kids. I wasn't really watching the TV, just him.

I had changed into a more comfortable outfit which is a loose Grey tank top and denim shorts with black strapped sandals. I also wore my grandma's heart necklace and braided my hair on just my front side.** (A/N: For those who wants to see the outfits of the characters, link on my profile!)**

"Do you want to give it a try?" Greg asked me, handing me the game console.

"I suck at video games and I would rather watch you." I replied.

"C'mon! Just try." He pleaded, showing me his puppy dog face. I was dazzled by his big brown eyes and just nodded. He pulled me in front of him and sat me between his legs so that his arms would wrap around me. His scent was intoxicating and alluring... I just wanted to bathe in his smell forever...

_What the hell, 'bathe'? Really, Mia?!_

He placed his hand on my hand and started to show me which buttons I should press. I was getting the hang of it when Lenny barged in. He gave me and Greg a look and suddenly lifted up Keithie and Greg from the floor.

"Dad! What the heck? Put me down! You're embarrassing me!" Greg trashed around on his father's shoulder. I giggled at them and followed them outside.

Lenny placed them on the ground and said, "No more video games, no more cellphones, no more texting. Just from now on while we're here, stay outside and play."

"What're we suppose to do?" Greg asked.

"Just play like normal kids. C'mon! Move it! Where's Becky?" Lenny exclaimed. I watched them with amusement as the other dads got their children out. I hold Becky's hand as we followed her father into the woods.

We were walking for a few minutes in silence when Kurt decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Greg! When we were kids, your dad used to talk us into doing the craziest stuff. I remember one time, we got our shower curtains, put 'em in shopping carts and went shopping cart sailing!" Kurt told us.

"How'd you steer?" Andre asked.

"Well, we didn't." Eric answered.

"How'd you stop?" Keithie asked.

"You just smashed into something. That was the fun part." Lenny answered.

"We used to shoot bottle rockets at each other. You always go for the guy's face 'cause you want to blind them!" My uncle exclaimed.

"That's a little too much, pal."

"No. No, I know. Kids, don't do that. You know, uhm. Erase. Reboot." Then he made some rewind noises.

"Okay. Look, look! Make a tree fort. I'll get you started." Lenny said as he grabbed a stick from the ground and hanged it on a tree.

"Rob lived in one of those for a year." Eric said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"My dad took away my rolling skates." Rob answered.

"Uh oh, Vietnam flashback." My uncle joked.

"Wait a minute! Are ya kidding me?!" Lenny yelled looking at some rope on a tree. All of the kids wondered what he was referring to.

"Woah! Rope on a tree, baby! You know what that means!" Eric exclaimed.

"We get to hang ourselves?" I asked.

"Are ya kidding me? You see a rope and a lake and it doesn't make you wanna go nuts?

Eric then volunteered to do it and Lenny tossed the rope onto Eric's hand. Mu uncle told him to get up on the top rock and to back it up a bit. As Eric walked backwards the dads began to clap and cheer him on.

"And class is in session! Who wants to see a double flip?" Eric screamed as he ran forward with the rope in hand. He swung upward and we yelled at him to drop but he got too scared saying it was a mistake and he swung back, smashing into a tree and doubled flip on his way down. We winced every time he smashed on the ground.

"That... Was awesome!" Keithie cried.

"Oh, God! Oh, God, my leg snapped! Oh my God! The bone is sticking out!" Eric screamed, I jumped backward and held the person's hand next to me, which was Greg. I held his hand tight as I saw a bone sticking out of Eric's thigh and I turned my head to Greg's shoulder as I peeked in one eye._ 'I think I'm gonna be sick.' _I thought in disgust.

"It's a stick! I got ya!" Eric sang and then laughed. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding as the guys laughed. Greg squeezed my hand and chuckled at me and I rolled my eyes at him as butterflies began to thaw at my stomach again.

"Daddy, that bird is hurt!" Becky pointed out at the bird flapping its wings on the ground.

"Oh my God... I'll go get a shoe box." Lenny said as I approached the wounded bird. I ran my finger on its head, trying to soothe the bird and then scooping it up carefully onto my hands. Minutes later, Lenny returned with the shoe box in hand. I carefully placed the bird in the shoe box.

"Hey, did you really land on that bird, man?" Uncle Marcus asked as he helped Eric walk up.

"I'm not sure. I did hear a chirp and then a crunch like noise, but that could've been anything." Eric said, trying to convince us it wasn't his fault.

We walked back to the house and I stayed behind again, letting the cool breeze engulf me. I fingered the necklace as I looked at the lake. The sun's rays were reflecting on the water making it look like thousands of diamonds were in the water.

"Hey. Pretty necklace you got there." Greg complimented.

"Thanks. It was from my grandmother. She passed when I was seven. This is the only memory I have of her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Greg sympathized.

"It's okay. She's happier now." I said. I felt content here. With these people I hardly knew. It felt like home...

They make me wish that my family was like this too. Noisy, fun, full of laughter and joy and precious moments. I yearned for this kind of family. Greg saw the sad look on my face and he he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. He was a few inches taller than I am and I buried my face on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been an hour or just five minutes. I felt like I belonged in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, beautiful people! Can I get a review for this chapter? Pretty please?**

**So I updated earlier 'cause I had nothing else to do! I'll try to get the next chapter up as much as possible! Anyway, do you like the slight Greg and Mia fluff?**

**Leave a review!**

**xoxo,**

**Violet!**


	3. The Restaurant

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners even though I would gladly keep Greg with me. Sadly I can't. :( *cry***

**Chapter 3**

**Mia's POV**

Greg and I walked back to the house and saw Andre at the porch, waiting for us. We were going to eat at some restaurant tonight.

"There ya guys are! We've been wondering where you've been to." Andre said while wiggling his eyebrows at us. "So, what did ya do in the woods?"

"Nothing, man. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Greg rolled his eyes and slightly punched Andre on the shoulder.

"Uh huh. I'm sure nothing happened at all." Andre said sarcastically. Nothing actually happened. We were just hugging. Sure, it felt amazing to have his arms around me and his scent will be forever remembered by my nose, but we didn't really talk about what we were. And sure, I like him, but does he feel the same way? I mean, what if he doesn't and I'll just end up being hurt. What if he does, will that make things change? What if, what if, what if...

Minutes later, all the adults and the kids came out of the house.

"Mia, you'll be riding with us while your uncle rides with the Mckenzie's." Lenny said.

"Cool." I responded.

"Sit with me." Greg whispered in my ear. His voice was low and husky and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I was so lost for words about what was happening so I just nodded at him. He threaded his fingers with mine and then led me to their car. We climbed at the back and I was stiff as a stick. Me and Greg were all alone in the third row while Becky, Rita and Keithie occupied the second row. Lenny took the driver's seat while his wife, Roxanne, on the passenger seat.

I saw Greg do 'The Move'. Ya know, the yawn, stretch and then places arm on shoulders trick. I smiled a little began relaxing into his side and hesitantly placed my head on his shoulder. The car was silent with a few coughs here and there.

After a few minutes, we arrived to our destination and I felt Greg press his lips to my temple. We got out of the car and went in. We were led to a long table and we all sat down and I was squished between Greg and Keithie.

"Hey, Lenny, remember when we used to come here in high school late night after we got wasted." Uncle Marcus sang and Lenny shushed him.

"What's wasted?" Donna wondered. My uncle can't ever keep his mouth shut around kids. I wonder how Lenny will explain this without giving the whole truth out.

"Nice one, Higgy." Lenny muttered. "Uhm, wasted...is something that...happens...when you have a hankering for ice cream."

"Oh, I wanna get wasted!" Andre stood up.

"I wanna get totally wasted!" Charlotte said next.

"I wanna get wasted every single day of my life!" Donna exclaimed.

"I wanna get chocolate wasted!" Becky said.

"Oh, you don't need to get wasted. That's okay." Roxanne told her daughter.

Me and Greg were silently laughing in our seats and was shocked that Andre didn't even know the word 'wasted' yet. The waitress went to our table and asked what our order is.

"You know what. Let me make this is easy, uh, eighteen burgers and eighteen fries, okay? And that'll be just for me. What are you guys having?" Eric laughed.

"Lamonsoff!" Lenny cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor, that's for everybody, just put it on the card." Eric then proceeded to hand his credit card to the waitress while Lenny protested.

"I am not gonna have any hamburgers. I'll take some meatloaf, some calzone but put the marinera sauce on the side with corn. Oh, whatever you got." Mama Ronzoni ordered.

"What, do you need an electric chair?" Uncle Marcus joked.

"What?" Mama Ronzoni said, offendedly.

"No, he's just kidding, Henry VIII." Lenny joked as the men laughed.

"She's eating for two. Her and toe-bocop." Kurt responded.

"But, Mama, they do have bunion rings if you want some." Lenny joked again, making me and the other adults laugh.

"How about some drinks?" The waitress said, impatiently.

"Hey, I said I'm paying so take it easy with that okay?" Eric joked badly. "I'm kidding, everybody! We can drink all we want. I'll start it off, I'm gonna have a coke and I know Donna's gonna have a sprite and uh... Bean's good with milk, obviously."

"I want cookies!" Bean demanded.

"Ooh, cookies and MILF." Uncle Marcus said.

"MILF? Oh, Higgins, thank you so much." Sally cooed to my uncle.

"Tuck it away, sweetie." Eric said.

Greg turned to the waitress and said, "I'll take a flat water. Voss."

"What?" The waitress asked. Voss? Isn't that like expensive?

"You know, Voss. Or Fiji, if you don't have Voss." Greg said.

"You know what, anything you got is good." Lenny said trying to get it over with.

"Yeah, we got out of the faucet."

"From like, hose?" Greg asked, obviously disgusted by the idea.

"Tap water." The waitress explained.

"What country's that from?" Keithie asked. Oh my gosh... Can we please stop talking about water?

"Oh my God, just get the water. We're done talking about water. Tap water." Lenny said through his teeth. Ugh, finally! I thought, relieved.

"Oh, I'll go get the Voss water from the-" Rita began to stood up but Lenny stopped her.

"Just sit down. Study the menu. The big test is coming." Lenny stuttered. He told us Rita was an exchange student but we all knew she was a nanny.

"So, Mr. I-only-drink-Voss-water, are you always this.. Classy?" I said, focusing my attention to Greg.

"Well, yeah. It's how I was raised." He said shyly.

"So, you've never experienced any hardships at all?"

"I have!" He defended.

"Okay. What is it then?"

"School!" He exclaimed.

"School?" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, school is hard you know!"

"You're such a dork." I shook my head at him.

"Yeah, but I'm a cute dork." He replied. I rolled my eyes because it was true, but I'll never tell him that..

The food came and we all ate noisily with stories being told by the adults here and there about their childhood. After the kids were done eating, they all went to the arcade. Greg and I stayed behind, talking peacefully. My attention was drawn back to adults when I heard Sally asking what time Lenny will be leaving.

"What is she talking about?" Eric asked, looking at Lenny.

"What do you mean leave?" Rob asked.

"I forgot to tell you, fellas. We gotta take off in the morning." Lenny explained as the whole table exploded.

"You're leaving the lake house?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can't leave. We have the ceremony tomorrow!"

"Oh, Lenny is just playin' everybody!" Deanne exclaimed, shrugging it off.

"Are you joking?" Uncle Marcus said while Sally kept saying the Lenny was not indeed joking.

"I wanna be there. I mean, we all wanna be there, but we gotta go to Milan." Lenny said.

"Milan, what? Italy?" Uncle Marcus asked. "What's in Milan?"

"It's pretty cool. Roxanne's got her fall line coming out." Lenny said.

"Fashion week." Roxanne continued.

"Three nights at the four seasons, baby. Eggs benedict by the pool, PlayStation in every room, and they show boobies in Italian TV." Greg cheered beside me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned away to leave.

"Can I be excused?" I asked, abruptly.

"Uh, sure, hun." Lenny said.

I got up and went to the bathroom, I entered an empty stall and leaned on the door. I shouldn't be upset, but I am. He's leaving tomorrow and he didn't even tell me. Why would he even tell me? I'm not his girlfriend. I don't mean anything to him, so why am I so angry right now?

I exhaled loudly and looked up, trying so hard to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I heard the bathroom door a opened and heard Lenny's voice filled the room.

"Sweetie, what was I suppose to do? Lie to them?" Lenny asked someone.

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it!" Roxanne's voice answered. "I am not some insensitive, work-crazy dragon lady and I'm not gonna let you depict me as one." The door closed but I could still hear their voices. "We are skipping the dinner in Milan, spreading the ashes, and we're leaving first thing Sunday morning."

When I was sure they already left, I got out of the bathroom and checked the table. I saw nobody was there anymore so I walked back to the car and saw that they were just waiting for me. I climbed to the back and turned my back towards Greg. I heard him sigh as I stared out the window.

We arrived back at the lake house and everybody was too tired to say anything so we got out of the car silently. Greg was walking slowly in front of me when he stopped a few inches from the house. I stopped behind him and sighed. He turned around and looked me in the eyes and suddenly his lips were on my lips. My eyes widened at the feel of it and my whole body was back to buzzing with electricity and I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling. Our lips didn't move, it was just pressed up against each other. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips on my forehead. It wasn't a total make out session, but it still took my breath away, leaving me panting for more. And somehow, this kiss told me everything he wanted to say.

"I like you, Mia. And my whole body is telling me not to mess things up between us. I know I've known you for a day, but I feel like I've known you for...forever. It's silly and a bit...corny... I'm sorry for not telling you about Milan, but that was before I even knew I liked you. So, will you give us a chance? Mia, will you be my girlfriend?"

To say I was speechless was an understatement. I was beyond lost for words of what he just said. He, Greg Feder, wanted me to be his girlfriend. Stuff like this only happens in movies! But, looking at his face, it was nothing but sincere. And I can't seem to form any words with my mouth so I just nodded. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

He intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked into the house. We climbed up to the bedroom and saw all of the kids passed out on their respective beds. Becky was on the window seat, Donna was on a mattress by the closet, Keithie and Andre were sharing a mattress by the window seat and Charlotte had a foldable bed all for herself. Leaving only the bed in the middle for me and Greg.

Greg coughed awkwardly beside me and I told him I was going to change into my PJs. I got my clothes from my suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into my favourite shirt that has DO NOT DISTURB (I'M DREAMING) on it and my Grey sweatpants, I also got my Black UGG on. I got out and saw Greg on the bed already. I smiled timidly at him and he smiled back at me, he then patted the spot beside him. I quietly sat next to him and removed my UGGs and before I knew it, I was in his arms already and was laying on the bed.

"We don't need to be awkward like this. C'mon, Mia. It's just me. Your dorky Greg." He comforted, smiling at me.

"I heard your mom tell your dad that you're gonna stay for another night here." I said.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded. "That gives us time to spend more time with each other."

"I like that." I mumbled, sleepily.

"Go to sleep, babe." He muttered on my head.

"Goodnight." Was the last thing I said before sleep overcame me.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know that things are a bit fast between Greg and Mia, but what I was thinking when I first wrote this story is that Greg and Mia have this sort of fast connection with each other. And in this chapter, Greg took the courage to ask Mia out because he won't let this opportunity, this girl, slip through his fingers..**

**I might not update again really fast because school in the Philippines is resuming, but again, it all depends on how many reviews you guys leave.**

**So please do leave a review if you have questions or comments!**

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	4. Blissful Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grown Ups or the characters. Just Mia though. At least Mia has her happy ending.**

**Chapter 4**

**Mia's POV**

I woke up in a strange, unfamiliar room and someone's arm was wrapped around me. I couldn't see his face because my back was towards him and so, I began to hyperventilate and was ready to unleash my secret kung fu techniques until I heard him mumble something along the lines "more sleep" and he tightened his grip on me and then it all suddenly hit me. The funeral, the lake house, the poor bird Eric crushed, talking with Greg, flirting with Greg, kissing Greg and Greg asking me to be his girlfriend.

I smiled at the last memory. Waking up in his arms were...amazing, I slightly sit up to see if anyone was awake yet, and I saw all of them still asleep with drool dripping on their pillows. I chuckled when I saw Keithie's head on Andre's chest, I can make out a wet spot on Andre's shirt as Keithie drooled all over him. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and took a picture of them, still giggling as I layed back down, facing Greg this time. He looked so peaceful, with a hint of smile on his lips as he slept. I wonder what's he dreaming about...

This is the first time I've slept with no nightmares, and it felt good to have at least more than 4 hours of sleep a day. I was still staring at his face when I drifted off to dreamland again.

An hour later, I woke up to an empty bed and an empty room. I guess all of the kids were already downstairs. I got up and picked an outfit for today and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I dressed into my loose dark green tank top with a cross on it and denim high waisted shorts. I tucked in the tank top in my shorts so it looks a bit baggy and I paired it with my black vans with black bracelets and some simple star earrings.

A few minutes later, I walked downstairs to be greeted with a smell I felt familiar with. Vegan food. Yeah, I know it's somewhat disgusting for others who are not used to it, but my mom is actually a vegetarian so she used to feed me those stuff when I was a child. My dad tried it a few times, just for mom's sake, but my dad and I always have Meat Day during Tuesday's and Thursday's.

"Good morning, everybody!" I sang as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Someone seems especially cheery today." Deanne observed and I just smiled brightly at her.

I took a plate and began piling food on it. I began eating on the kitchen counter when Lenny walked in with Becky.

"Birdie coming through, everybody. Birdie coming through. Good morning. How we doin? Something stinks in here!" Lenny greeted.

"Glory and I are making breakfast for everybody. Using a dehydrator which doesn't cook anything above a 150 degrees." Rob explained. As Lenny nodded.

"Are those pancakes?" Lenny asked with disgust.

"They're ocean pancakes."

"They're great, it looks like you cut 'em off an elephant's legs. I'm not eating that." Lenny said obviously disgusted.

"They're good for ya. And Mia's seems to like it!" Rob said and I stopped mid-chew and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Dude, her mom is vegetarian. She practically survives on these kind of foods." My uncle mumbled from the couch.

"What is this? A scab?" Lenny asked.

"It's dehydrated banana." Rob explained.

"What happened to a normal banana? You peel a banana and you eat it."

"Kids will love it. It's fun and if it doesn't go bad all day, you slice it up-"

"Oh, I see what you do with it!" Lenny then slapped Rob across the face with the dehydrated banana. "I guess this is good."

"Yeah, you could do that. Well, I'd rather be hit with dehydrated food than a pro-" Slapped again. "-processed... Processed food."

"I'm just kidding around." Lenny chuckled.

"Yeah, 'cause you're rich, you think you could just slap people with dehydrated frui-" Lenny slapped him once more.

"I don't think that." Lenny said, still smiling.

"Good morning! Honey, how is the birdie?" Roxanne greeted as she walked down. She looked gorgeous in her black dress and, oh my gosh, her heels.

"Ooh la la..." Deanne said.

Sally began to mumble something about the shoes as Roxanne passed by.

"I know, I know. I'm overdressed but, sorry, I packed for Milan. Not the lake..." Roxanne explained as she sat down next to me.

I got up and walked out and saw Greg on a picnic table.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I laughed at him. The outfit literally screams 'I'm rich and I have swag!'.

"I packed for Milan, okay? I didn't know we were going to stay here that long..." He mumbled defensively.

"Don't ya want to stay here?" I asked as I sat beside him. He was facing the lake while my back was towards it. I leaned back on the table and looked at him.

"I didn't, but now, it's not so bad." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him and got up. "C'mon, get up. I'll fix your clothes so you won't look like Jimminy Cricket." I giggled at him.

"You can fix...clothes?"

"Of course! I want to be a designer when I grow up. That's why I really idolize your mom. She's a big role model for me. Maybe someday we can have our combined fashion line together. Oh, that would be awesome! Roxanne Feder and Mia Evans fashion line... I can just see it!" I babbled dreamily.

"Okay, okay.. C'mon, girlfriend. Fix my clothes." He teasingly said.

"I like that. 'Girlfriend'..." I smiled at him and pulled him up. He intertwined out hands together and kissed my cheeks.

"Hey there, kids!" Lenny called out to us. He gave us a pointed look that said 'we need to talk'.

We approached him slowly, nervousness setting in my veins. What if they don't approve? What if my uncle drags me back to his house and lock me up until summer ends? What if Roxanne hates me 'cause I'm dating her son? What if I don't get to actually fulfill my dream of being a big fashion designer with Roxanne Feder? Oh my gosh...

"Hey, dad. What's up?" Greg motioned to the pack of bacon and the bug zapper.

"Well, I won't eat anything Rob is making so I'm cooking the bacon here. Anyway, what the heck are you wearing? You look like you're having tea with Jimminy Cricket." LEnny said.

"That's what I said!" I burst out laughing and Lenny laughed with me.

"Okay, okay. Mia is actually gonna fix my clothes." He motioned to his outfit.

"You know how to sew?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah. My grandma taught me and I want to be a fashion designer someday.." I said.

"Well, you should talk to my wife about that." Lenny smiled. "What is exactly going on here?" He motioned to mine and Greg's connected hands.

"Well, I haven't really introduced you properly. Uhm, dad, meet Mia Evans. My girlfriend." Greg said confidently. He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mia." Lenny smiled. I exhaled and smiled.

"So you..approve of us..being together?" Greg stuttered.

"Yes. I do. Mia's a great kid. I'm hoping she'll turn you into a normal boy not that spoiled, snotty kid you once was. Now, you have to tell her uncle Marcus." Lenny chuckled at us.

We walked in the house and saw my uncle descending from the stairs. He immediately saw our intertwined hands and walked slowly to Greg with narrowed eyes.

My uncle was only a few inches to Greg's face when my uncle spoke in a hauntingly deep voice. "You hurt her and I'll personally kill you myself. Clear?"

"Y-y-yes." Greg stuttered with wide eyes. I think he almost peed himself.

Uncle Marcus backed up a little. "Good." Then he smiled at us and left.

I could see his shoulders shaking with laughter and understood that he was just messing with Greg. I rolled my eyes and led Greg up to the room. He was still shaken up with our encounter with my uncle.

My uncle took the news very well... I expected a whole lot worse than that threat... But I'm glad at how he handled things.

A few struggles later, Greg's clothes were done. I cut the sleeves on his button up shirt and stitched it up and cut his shorts to normal and sewed it on the sides so he doesn't need the belt. I told him to lose the hat and the long black socks. After that, he looked..normal and hot... I blushed at that thought.

We went downstairs and saw the moms cooking lunch together.

"Wow, baby. How'd you fix your clothes like that?" Roxanne cooed in her accent.

"Mia fixed it." Greg explained.

"Well, aren't you wonderful! Nice work, my dear." Roxanne praised me.

"It was nothing. It's very easy to do really. I just cut and sewed... That's all." I blushed., nnot being used to all the praising.

"You know, you have skill, sweetie. I would love to mentor you if you liked. I could teach you a couple of tricks." Roxanne suggested.. My eyes widened with shock and my jaw slacked.

"I.. I.. I don't... Uhm, y-y-yes! That would be awesome! I mean, wonderful!" I stuttered when I got over the shock. She smiled at me and shooed us away so the moms could go back to cooking.

The dads were out to spread the coach's ashes on the island. I still couldn't believe that the Roxanne Feder suggested that she teaches me. This is like a dream come true!

We were on the porch when I pounced on Greg with a hug. "Oh my gosh! This is the most amazing thing ever. Well, not really! Because the most amazing thing ever is that I'm your girlfriend! Oh my gosh! I can't believe that your mom, Roxanne Feder, just asked to mentor me!" I squealed happily at him without stopping.

"I'm glad you're happy..." He said, smiling brightly at me.

"I'm more than just happy." I tugged his hand and led him to the lake. There was a wooden lawn chair just beside the lake. He sat down and pulled me to his lap, I leaned my head on his shoulders as he stared at the lake.

"God, I wish we didn't need to leave tomorrow. This is just...perfect." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.." I said, tracing odd shapes on his chest.

Our moment was ruined when someone dumped a huge bucket of water on our heads, soaking us from head to toe. We turned around and saw Andre laughing at us with Donna, Keithie and Charlotte in the background.

I got up and Andre's eyes immediately widened. "Run." Is all that I said when he took off running to the forest followed by the other kids.

I looked at Greg and we nodded at each other and took off running after them. That was how we spent the rest of the morning, we managed to chase them back to the house and Greg grabbed a hose and a bucket of water on the side of the house. He started to soak Keithie, Donna and Charlotte with water while I threw the bucket of water on Andre. We just played like that until the moms called us for lunch. When the moms looked in the state that we were in, they just laughed and told us to change before eating lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Yey! An update. So sorry for the long wait but school is just.. ugh! Anyway, how'd you like? It's full of Greg and Mia fluff which really puts butterflies in my stomach too. I think the next update will be next Saturday or Sunday. I'm not sure, it depends on my schedule.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**Violet**


	5. Arrow Foot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grown Ups and I do not certainly own Greg Feder. Just a picture of him on my phone.**

**Oh uhm, there's foul language in this chapter. Just letting you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Mia's POV**

We all changed into different clothes once we got inside, moving as quickly to remove the wet cold clothes off our body. I changed into a blue sundress and black flats, still keeping my star earrings on my ears.

We were all cramped up in the small dining area while the moms serve our lunch. The dads haven't returned yet from the other island, they took a bucket of KFC with them, so they must be eating there. After eating, the older kids (Me, Greg and Andre) are tasked to wash the dishes while the moms relax, but Andre disappeared immediately after he was done. Greg and I agreed that I will wash and he will wipe the dishes dry and put them on their respected places.

The cool water was running as I soap the plate when suddenly a damp cold cloth landed on my shoulder. I gasped in surprise and turned to look at a sheepish looking Greg. His shoulders were shaking with laughter and was trying to conceal a smile from me. I turned back to the dishes when I thought of an idea, I smirked as I splash a little bit of soapy water at him. He looked at me surprised.

"Babe, I just changed my clothes!" He exclaimed.

I shook with laughter. "I'm sorry! But you started it!"

He glared at me playfully as he stalked forward to me, I backed away from him. Bad idea as my back hit the edge of the sink. He raised his hands and suddenly I'm laughing and screaming at the same time as he tickled me.

"Stop!" I half laughed and half screamed. "Hahahaha, babe, please stop."

He smiled sweetly, he leaned his forehead to mine, rubbing my nose with his before pressing his lips on mine for a brief sweet kiss. I feel like every time I kiss Greg, I feel more alive than ever before. Like I'm myself with him, no faking, just me and him.

We smiled at each other and went back to our task with no more further distractions. After we were done, we went back to the room, which was empty, and collapsed on the bed. I placed my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me.

I began tracing different shapes in his chest and sighed. "You're leaving tomorrow..."

"Yeah." He murmured against my hair.

I hesitated before saying, "I'm scared."

He sat up and looked in my eyes. " Of what?"

"I know I'm your girlfriend and I also know that we got carried away by our feelings that we're taking this so fast. I'm just scared that maybe after this weekend, you won't want me anymore. I really want us to last because even if I've only met you recently, I feel like we have this sort of connection. And well, you're going back to Hollywood and I'll go to New England, how can we make this work?" I rambled on and on until he stopped me by pressing his lips to mine.

"It's going to be hard, I know. But you are the best thing that has ever happened to me so far. I can't and I won't let you go. Don't ever doubt my feelings for you 'cause it's the only thing that I'm ever sure about. I like who I am when I'm with you. I'm not that snotty, spoiled brat of a kid anymore... I'm more like myself now because I don't have to pretend to you. You see me for who I am, not the son of a big shot Hollywood producer." He said honestly.

I smiled at him. "You're too good to be true, you know."

He shook his head. "No. YOU are too good to be true. I don't deserve you. I can't even believe that you said yes to an idiot like me."

"Well, I happen to like this idiot." We laughed and suddenly Andre barged in the room.

"Dude, so glad I found you here!" Andre exclaimed.

"What do ya want, Andre?" Greg asked, annoyed.

"I gotta show you something! C'mon! Just follow me." He pleaded. Greg looked at me for approval and I reluctantly nodded. Greg left my side and I suddenly missed the warmth of his body. It's sweet that he looks at me for approval...

When they left, Donna and Charlie pounced on me. "Well?" They prodded.

"Well what?" I asked cluelessly.

"We saw you kissed in the kitchen."

"So?" I asked again.

"So, aren't you going to tell us what is happening between you two?" Charlie asked, impatiently.

That's when I realized, I haven't told them yet. They nodded as my face turned to complete red. "I'm sorry, okay? I forgot to tell you 'cause Greg was all I could think about and he's leaving tomorrow and I just want to keep him to myself for the day." I rambled again. Wow, I have been rambling a lot these days. Usually I was the most quiet person you'd ever meet. Maybe it's the lake house or something.

"It's okay. We understand. Have you talked about the whole long distance relationship?" Donna asked as Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, we just did. Not in full detail, but we plan to make it work. He's very special to me." I admitted.

"We noticed you changed a bit. You laugh and smile more often." Donna said.

"He brings out the best in me, I guess."

"And you bring out the best in him too." Charlie cooed.

Just then we heard the sound of tires rolling on gravel and a car door slamming. Who could that be? I mean, we aren't really expecting anyone coming here. Except my parents on Tuesday morning to pick me up. The girls and I all went outside to see who it was.

It was a girl. A beautiful girl with blonde hair. She was wearing clothes, I guess that's what you call the scraps of material covering her body, she was wearing a button up shirt that was only buttoned in the middle, exposing her tiny tank top inside and her belly button, with a teeny tiny denim shorts. She was wearing heals making her legs look longer. Her car was hideous! It was small and rustic, probably much older than Mama Ronzoni.

I noticed that Greg and Andre were in Rob's midget car, checking out the blonde girl, who was probably twice their age. Jealousy filled my whole body as I try not to stalk towards Greg and yell at him or maybe sulk in one corner. I approached the two boys as the blonde girl opened the hood of the car. You know those slow motion scenes in a movie as smoke spreads around the girl while she makes this sexy expressions and movements with a matching background music? Yeah, that's happening right now. Weird...

"Hootchie mama.." I heard Andre said.

"What does that mean?" Greg asked in a dreamy voice.

"I don't know, but it feels right." Andre replied in the same dreamy voice. Both of them had huge grins on their faces.

I suddenly opened the door behind them and they screamed in surprise. "Enjoying the show, I see."

"Babe! We were just...checking.. Mr. Hilliard's car..if it was...clean." Greg stuttered.

"Suuure, you were. Well, I guess I'll let you go back to you 'inspection' and while you're at it, wipe your chins because you got some drool on it." I snapped sarcastically. I didn't mean to be mean to them, I was just jealous. I've never had this sudden possessiveness in me before. Greg must have triggered it or something and I'm not used to it. I've only been his girlfriend for a day and I'm already being the jealous girlfriend. Yay for me...

I stalked away from them but still heard what Greg said, "I'm dead, man." He groaned.

"No, dude, you're so whipped." Andre replied.

"What's with the sudden change of mood. A while ago, you look so happy and relaxed. Now, you look like someone ate all your Halloween candies. What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." I said, slipping off my shoes and going in the water, stopping when the water hits below my knees. I relished the cool water against my skin and the warm breeze around me.

After a few minutes, I heard the sloshing of water behind me and I knew immediately it was Greg. I don't know why but whenever he comes near me, there's this sudden buzz of electricity in the air that makes me aware of his every move.

Arms wrapped around me and he hooked his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

I ignored him, even though my strong, stubborn facade is beginning to slip. I know it's ridiculous to get mad over such a petty thing, it's not like Greg could ever have a chance with whoever that girl was. But still I can't help but feel jealous of his attention to the girl. I do have the right to be jealous, I am his girlfriend after all. Ugh! What is he doing to me? Making me all possessive and jealous! I've never been like this before... I get it, he's a teenage boy and he has hormones or whatever, so me getting mad is just cutting off our time together.

I sighed. "I know."

He kept his arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm, and swaying with the wind, just watching the glittering water in front of us.

"Hey, love birds!" Deanne called us. "It's snack time."

Greg and I walked to the house hand in hand and I got our plate, getting three sandwiches for us and two glass of orange juice. We went to go sit on the couch because the dining area is too crowded, but Greg stopped me.

I looked at him. "What?"

"You're uncle sleeps on this?" He said, looking at the couch,

My eyes darted to Greg and the couch. "Yeah, let's go sit somewhere else."

We moved to the porch and sat on the table where Lenny cooked the bacon. We talked while we ate, laughing a few times at the funny stories we shared with each other. I learned that he learned to bike when he was 7 years old with no training wheels, he was doing okay going circles and forward, but then the bike got caught in a bump on the road and flew of his bike, landing face down on the cement. Half of his face was screwed up. I laughed so hard at this that my stomach began to hurt. I also shared some of the most embarrassing moments of my childhood, like when I hold a stranger's hand because I thought it was my mom or the time I tried to ran away from home when I was 5 years old, I didn't get past the door of our house because I didn't have enough money for a taxi.

Our food was long gone when we were talking to each other. After all our laughter, Greg challenged me to a round of basketball. Saying he'll take it easy on me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know I can still whoop your ass even if I'm in a dress." I mocked him.

"I seriously doubt that." He smugly replied.

"Oh, it's on, Hollywood." I taunted.

We got and went to the basketball court.

"Ladies first." He handed me the ball.

"Aww, what a gentleman." I cooed. I raised my hand above my head, aiming and shooting the ball straight to the hoop. "She shoots, she scores! One point for Team Mia!" I cheered running around the court, slapping imaginary hands.

Greg laughed at me and smirked. "Beginner's luck, I see."

I rolled my eyes at that comment. For a while it just went back and forth like that, us taking turns in shooting the ball through the hoop. We were down to tie and I just noticed that all the kids and the moms were watching us. I had the ball and if I score this one, I win. I raised my hand with the ball and threw the ball into the air. Seconds felt like minutes as the ball soared through the sky and... I scored!

"Team Mia wins!" I cheered, jumping up and down the court as the our audience laughed at my silliness. Greg was slightly disappointed and slight impressed.

"Can't believe you let a girl beat ya, Feder!" Andre teased.

"It was worth it to see her happy." He replied casually as the girls swooned.

"Who knew my son could be such a romantic, surely he did not get that from his father!" Roxanne joked and we all laughed. Suddenly, we heard screaming. The dads were carrying a screaming Rob.

"What's happening?" Deanne asked them.

"Rob got attack by an Indian, but don't worry, it got away!" Lenny replied.

"Attacked by an Indian?" Sally asked as we approached them, the moms screamed suddenly.

I immediately saw the arrow through Rob's foot, I didn't want the kids to see that so I ushered them all in the house before they could actually see it. I turned on the TV in the master bedroom and told them to watch some Spongebob.

"You two are assigned babysitting until I get back. I see one kid hurt or unhappy, I will castrate you." I threatened Greg and Andre, they gulped and nodded vigorously.

I went to the kitchen and found the First-Aid kit inside one of the cabinets. I went back outside and saw them arguing what they were going to do. There was two other girls here that I didn't know. How many daughters does Rob has?

"I think we have to pull the rest of it through." Eric suggested. Suddenly, everybody was screaming and shouting at the same time.

"Hey! Shhhhh." Gloria shushed and the noise lessened. "We're gonna be alright here. All we need is some poultice with some maze and-"

"Oh, shut up! That poultice shit doesn't work! It never worked! Are you insane? Get some alcohol on this bitch! You should know plenty about that! You were born to an Prohibition!" Rob snapped at Gloria.

"And there's the snap." Uncle Marcus said.

"That was bigger than I thought it would be." Lenny murmured.

"I got the First Aid kit." I announced.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie. You go back to the house and watch the kids, okay." Sally said. I nodded and went back inside..

I saw the rest of the kids all layed down on the mattresses on the floor while Greg was on our bed. I smiled at him as he patted the spot next to him. We all layed there during the afternoon while the adults treated Rob's wound.

* * *

**A/N: Link of the outfit on my profile. I'm bad at describing an outfit... Oh! Thank you to those who leaves reviews even though all of you just ask for an update is an update. LOL but it's okay as long as you review the story... Update will be next week or the week after that.**

**Review please?**

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	6. Cup Phones

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Grown. Ups. *cue sob***

**Chapter 6**

**Mia's POV**

Evening came pretty quickly after the arrow incident and the Feders were packing their bags again. I hate to think that tomorrow might be the last time I'll wake up in Greg's arms. I wonder if the nightmares will come back... I seriously hope not.

I finally found out the names of the three mystery girls that arrived this afternoon. There's Jasmine, Amber and Bridget. Jasmine and Amber doesn't look like Rob and I think 95 percent of them are from the mother 'cause you can't get _that_ from Rob Hilliard. On the other hand, Bridget looks exactly like Rob: the same hairdo, the same voice and the same big eyes.

Roxanne suggested that I help her pack her things up 'cause she managed to draw a couple of designs and asked my opinion on it.

_THE _Roxanne Feder asking _me _for my opinion on one of the top notch designs. That doesn't happen very often!

I was helping Roxanne fold her clothes and place it into the suitcase when suddenly she stopped. "Excuse me, Princess Rita? Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna help us?"

"No, Mr. Feder said I must study for the big final!" Rita said.

"What final?" Roxanne exclaimed.

"You tell me! He just keeps handing me books!"

"Oh, never mind!" Roxanne said getting the book out of Rita's hands. "Did you pack the adapters for Italy?"

"Yes, I did in LA."

"Great, just wipe your hands, I need you to organize this papers in here. Very neatly, okay? They cannot be ruined." Roxanne said while dialing her phone.

"Hello. Hi, this is Roxanne Feder. I just want to make sure-"

"Mommy, mommy! It came out, it came out!" Becky ran in the room. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Wait, honey, I'm on the phone, okay." Roxanne hushed.

"My tooth! It fell out." Becky gestured.

"That's great, honey. Just put it under the pillow and I'll put a dollar in there, okay?" Roxanne said. Uh oh, I thought as I saw how Becky's face fell. It looked so sad like someone just kicked her puppy, which is much worse, well for me..

"What?" Becky asked.

"Becky, I'm on the phone! I'll put the dollar under-" Roxanne exploded, and then realization hit her like a bucket of cold water.

"Why would you? There's no tooth fairy?" She asked sadly and bolted out of the door.

Roxanne looked at me and I just gave her a small smiled and followed Becky.

I found her downstairs, on the porch swing, crying silently.

"Hey, Becky... Come here." I opened my arms to her and she ran immediately into it. I hugged her tight and soothed her by brushing her hair. I kept on thinking how could I make this little girl smiled again and then I thought of an idea.

"Becky, do you want to do something fun?" I asked her, she pulled away slightly from me and I wiped the tears away from her eyes.

She nodded at me and I smiled at her. I pulled her into the kitchen and found some paper cups and some strings, then we went running upstairs to our room.

"Guys, let's make cup phones!" I exclaimed immediately when we got in. Everyone looked at me like I grew two heads, but when they saw the tear streaked face Becky had, they all agreed.

When we were done making the cup phones, we all went to different places in the room to check it out. We were all talking at the same time, so it was really noisy but it was fun.

I laughed at Greg across the room as he did a silly face. I looked over to Becky and saw that she was all smiles and laughter again. It amazes me of how kids are so easy to please. You can just give them lollipop and they'll be immediately happy. Growing up sucks.

"Hey, didn't I say no cellphones? I thought we had a deal." Lenny burst into the room and then looked at the mess in front of him. Immediately everyone stopped talking.

"What's up, dad?" Greg asked cooly.

"Are those cup phones?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah. Mia taught us. Cool, huh? Hey, check out Becky's." Keithie nodded to Becky's place.

"Look, dad, I have a cup waiting. I gotta call you back, I'm onto Spongebob." Becky said to the cup phone.

Suddenly Curly began to bark and the treasure chest opened up, revealing Bean. "Was that a turkey?"

"Yo, Andre, can ya hear me?" Greg said.

"Mr. Player can ya hear me?" Andre asked back from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah." Greg nodded and we all went back to making noises into the cup phones.

We were all laughing when Lenny walked carefully into the room, dodging the strings and making his way to the bathroom.

"The best thing about these is we can leave a cup in a shower and hear Jasmine clean herself tomorrow." Andre said.

"What?!" Lenny screamed, pulling back the curtains, making Andre yell 'oh my god' in surprise as we all laugh.

"May I borrow this?" Lenny said while getting Andre's cup phone. "Attention, children, there's been a request from the phone company. Would you please install cup phones in every adult bedroom right away? Thank you." The kids exploded into excitement and began rushing out the door.

I was pulled back by Greg and was surprised by a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you. For cheering up Becky." He whispered. I smiled at him and pulled him to the kitchen to get more string.

* * *

Everyone was asleep except for me and Greg. Andre's snores filled the whole room.

"We'll be alright." Greg whispered.

"How do you possibly know that?" I asked.

"I don't. I was thinking of actually breaking up with you." He joked and I lightly slapped him on the chest as I pouted.

"We'll text and call each other everyday as much as possible. We can Skype with each other every other day. We'll make it work. I promise." He kissed my temple.

"I hope so." I whispered. After that, we fell asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up with cold sweat covering my skin. I was breathing very hard as I glanced over to Greg. He was still sleeping. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 3:00 am already. I sighed and got up, I know I won't be getting any sleep again. I went to the kitchen and got some milk from the fridge, sat down on a high stool by the counter and stared blankly ahead.

The nightmare was back. Maybe my subconscious knows that Greg is leaving so it's attacking me earlier than I thought. The nightmare was always the same. It has always been there since that day.

"Hey." Greg approached quietly. I looked over to him and gave him a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I have never talked about this with anyone except my psychiatrist and I guess it's time for him to know.

"Yeah. You may want to sit down first." I said. He sat down next to me and held my hand. It was a soothing gesture.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "My grandma and I were really close. Closer than my parents ever were to me. She took care of me when my parents had these very long schedules. One day when I was seven, I was at her house and some men started banging on the door. My grandma looked at me with so much terror in her eyes and told me to hide in the vent behind her old armchair and made me promise to never make a sound until they went away. I just sat there looking through the vent as my grandma opened the door for those strange men. They just barged in! They didn't care if they just knocked down an eighty-seven year old woman. They started rummaging through everything. Knocking down portraits, picture frames, statues... Everything. They clattered to the floor loudly, making me jump every time.

One guy asked 'Where is it?' and my grandma just answered that she didn't know and the man just pulled her hair and asked again, but my grandma wouldn't tell them where that thing was. They started throwing stuff around, searching and searching for whatever that thing is. They started to punch and slap her. I mean, who would do that?! Doing that to a warm-hearted old lady who bakes cookies in her free time! She was so defenseless. She couldn't fight back three men twice her size, but she wouldn't give in to whatever they asked for. She said that she would rather die than give them what they wanted. Suddenly, the man got out a gun and didn't even hesitate or even blink as he shot her. And just like that, they killed her. I watched in horror as my grandma's limp body fell to floor and I was just crying silently looking through the vent. They left immediately after that...

I crawled out of the vent and went immediately to my grandma. I was seven, I didn't know what to do. So I just held her... She smiled weakly at me. I asked her what they looking for and she answered by pointing to the necklace I wore the other day. The one with the heart. She made me promise to keep it safe because it belonged to my grandpa's family. It was his most prized possession. My grandpa had owed a lot of debt to people and when he died, they got angry. Some of those debts are still being paid by our family... She died in my arms. I didn't know that she did though. I thought she was just sleeping because of the big ouchy on her chest. The police found me like that after a day still holding my already dead grandma. My parents got worried because they haven't receive any update from us recently and because they were out of the country, they made the police check upon us. I was starving when they found me in a pool of blood underneath me.

They started to ask questions of what happened. I told them about the men and how they abused her and shot her. They asked where I was during that time and I just pointed at the vent. They had so many questions that it made me cry. I asked them if my grandma would be okay. Silly me. They just looked at me with so much pity in their eyes. The next day my parents got me from the children center. After that, I got the nightmares. And they made me talk to a shrink because I hardly ever talk anymore and sometimes I would skip meals. They explained to me of what happened to my grandma. That she was okay, but she's in another place and that she won't be visiting me anymore. A few years later, it got better, but the nightmares were always there.. Until you came. I haven't had that nightmare until tonight." I finished. He wrapped his arm around me and wiped my tears with the other hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No child should ever witness something so horrible in their life." He whispered.

"Thank you for listening."

"I'm always here for you." He kissed my forehead. "Let's go back to bed."

I nodded and followed him, but stopped when I saw my uncle looking at us.

"You go ahead. I'll follow in a minute." I said. He nodded and trudged up to the room.

Once he was gone, my uncle spoke up. "So you told him?"

"Yeah..."

"I know that must've been for you to do. I'm sorry I wasn't there. To protect you and Nana."

"It's okay, Uncle Marcus."

"I'm...really glad that you found Greg. He makes you happy and as long as you're happy, I'm happy." I smiled lightly at that.

"I love you, Uncle Marcus." I whispered.

"I love you too, kiddo." He whispered.

I walked upstairs and saw that Greg was waiting for me. He pulled me into bed and spooned me and he just helled me until I fell asleep.

I'm glad I told Greg. I feel like this huge burden from my shoulders were gone once I told him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now, he's the only person who knows who I really am. How I came to be like this. And the best thing about it is that he accepted me for who I am. Just like I accepted him, flaws and all.

* * *

**A/N: Yey! An early update! Wanna know why? Because I didn't go to school today! Yey! Buuut, I'm sick. Aaaaw, but still it's a good thing for you cause I have more free time.**

**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO Gryffindor4eva FOR LEAVING THE MOST NUMBER OF REVIEWS TO MEEEE. *cough* three *cough***

**I know, it's...childish, but I need some lovin' here. I'm sick, for Christ's sake! lol**

**Anyway, what did ya think about Mia's childhood? Sad? Tragic?**

**Leave a review!**

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	7. Rock Skipping

**Disclaimer: *says in a small voice* I don't own Grown Ups... *cry***

**Chapter 7**

**Mia's POV**

I woke with Greg beside me, his mouth was slightly opened and he was snoring lightly. I smiled and began tracing his features. His full eyebrows that sometimes pull together when they're confused. His pointy nose that would crinkle slightly when he laughs. His thin lips that holds his beautiful smile. The lips that I love to kiss. My fingers stopped its journey because he began to stir. He crinkled his nose, opened one eye and hid behind his arm.

I giggled, leaned over to his ear and whispered. "Good morning."

He gripped my hips towards him and groggily mumbled back a 'good morning'.

I swept back his curly hair away from his face and started playing with it. I hate that they have to leave. I wish they could stay with us, even just for a day.

I decided to wake him up fully. "Babe, get up. Hey.." I nudged his shoulder.

"Hmm. No.. Need..more sleep." He groaned.

"You have to leave in a few hours so I suggest you wake up now or I won't give you a good morning kiss." He sat up abruptly and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Don't tease me, babe."

"I wasn't..." I simply said before cupping his face and kissing his lips. I got up and got my outfit and walked in the bathroom, leaving a wink to Greg.

"Mia, you'll be the death of me." He groaned as I closed the bathroom door.

I giggled and went back to my initial task. I showered and got dressed in a tropical print beach dress and slipped on my Havaianas slim season sandals. Since the Feders are leaving in the morning, I'll just hang out by the lake and bore myself to death or text Greg the entire time while they're not boarding yet. I wasn't really in the mood to dress myself up for today.

By the time I was done, Greg was already showered and dressed by using the other bathroom in this house.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked him as we walked down to the kitchen.

"Well, first, I'd like to eat breakfast." He sassily told me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the kitchen. Rob didn't cook today, thank God for that, so boxes of cereals and milk were on the kitchen counter. We ate quickly, wanting to start the day with each other. We went to the lake and found the kids skipping rocks, Gloria was looking after them. We joined them, Greg squeezed my hand and went into the water to join Andre.

He has been really sweet to me since I told him about my grandma. I'm glad that he didn't push on any further details about that night. It's too hard to relive the moment, especially now, with him in my life. I just want to move on from that and be happy. This weekend made me a happier person, not just because I have Greg, but because being with these people really helped me. They made me feel like I have a family other than Uncle Marcus who truly cares for me and loves me no matter what.

"Donna, do you wanna try?" Keithie asked.

"Sure, but I stink at sports."

"That's alright! Here."He said while getting a rock. I noticed Roxanne approaching us. "Hold it like this, get down low and throw it, and let the rock do the magic."

Donna skipped it twice on the water. "Look, I skipped it!" And the others congratulated her.

"Bravo!" Roxanne clapped.

"Do you know how to skip rocks, Mrs. Feder?" Donna asked, shyly.

"Are you kidding me? I am the best at this." Roxanne said, motioning Keithie to get a rock for her. "Give me that. Now watch me." She got down low and threw the rock only it didn't skip on the water but it went straight to Greg's stomach. I gasped loudly and covered my face and I tried not to laugh at his pain.

"Oh my gosh, baby, are you okay?" Roxanne gushed.

"Yeah, mom, I'm just glad to see you having some fun." Greg brushed off. I know it hurts him more than he let on, but it's so touching how he tries so hard to put a brave face on for his mother. A look of realization passed by on Roxanne's face and she hurriedly ran, if you could run in heels, back to the house.

I went to Greg. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Mom didn't really throw it that hard." He said, but I noticed he winces a bit. "But if you give me a kiss, it'll make it more better."

I rolled my eyes at his cheeky smile and quickly kissing his cheeks. I could feel the eyes staring back at our public display of affection. It made me feel giddy, almost excited. I don't know why, but every time Greg is with me, I get these weird feelings like my stomach gets bundled up or I can't seem to catch my breath when I'm with him. It's a bit nerve-wracking, yet amazing.

We continued to play in the water until Becky came running to us.

"We don't have to leave! Greggie, mommy said we can stay!" She cheered.

Mine and Greg's eyes connected and suddenly I was twirling in his arms. "We don't have to leave!" He cheered as I laughed in his arms.

"Mommy also said that we'll go to the water park and that we're leaving in fifteen minutes." I heard Becky said.

All of the kids rushed back to the house to get ready. I got my navy blue polkadot one piece that is kinda retro-ish and since I was wearing a dress I just slipped it on in the bathroom. I got all my essentials in a Grey backpack and I also packed another outfit. We helped load the cars of some floaties for the kids and lots and lots of food. I was going to ride with the Feders again while my uncle drives his car with the Hilliards.

We all got in and were on our way. I leaned into Greg's side and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple as he did so.

I was getting more and more comfortable with Greg and I'm very grateful I get to spend more time with him.

Hopefully, our relationship would work after this weekend. I still can't believe he likes me because I'm so...me. I mean, I know I'm a bit attractive, curtesy to the perverts at my school, but I wasn't at all beautiful like Jasmine or Amber. I'm still hoping that this isn't a dream and I would never ever slap or pinch myself if it was because this is...an amazing dream. A dream I never want to wake up from. I would gladly stay here.

I'm so afraid that the distance between us will be too much and he'll end up dumping my ass and date someone more prettier or funnier or smarter. Someone who is not me...

I was shook into reality again by Greg, saying we arrived at the water park.

"You okay? You seem a little out of it today... Do you not want to swim 'cause I'll keep you company." He suggested, concerned by my lack of speech.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking and that was very sweet of you. You know, sacrificing your time for me if I don't want to swim. I know you really want to enjoy all the rides."

He grinned sheepishly and blushed. "I would do anything for you.."

That just tugged at my heartstrings as I grinned widely at him.

I am one lucky girl...

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaa! An update for ya'll! :) It's short, but I'm updating again tomorrow so stay tuned! For those who read 1D fanfics, please go to wattpad (yes, I also read there) and search for After by imaginator1D. It's soooo good and it keeps me on my toes, it's a trilogy and After 3 is still ongoing so yeah, go check it out! Warning: those books have lemons in it *wink, wink* so I suggest that you should be at least 15 and above! And also it will cause you tears, laughs, wetness down there and a whole lot of frustrations.**

**Leave a review for me! :***

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	8. Water Park

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Grown Ups or Greg... :(**

**Chapter 8**

**Mia's POV**

The water park was packed and full, but luckily we found a spot in the middle of all the chaos. We sat down our bags and the kids began to put sunblock lotion on. I peeled off my dress, folded it neatly and placed it in my bag. I turned around to see Greg and Andre gaping at me.

"What?" I covered my body, feeling conscious under their gaze. Greg shook his head and pushed Andre slightly before whispering in his ear.

"You look beautiful..." Greg coughed. I smiled to him in thanks and began applying sunblock lotion on my skin. They left to go get ice cream after that.

The parents were yelling out orders and my uncle was nowhere to be found, so does the Hilliard girls. The dads were in charge of the kids while the moms relax for a little bit.

Greg and Andre returned, the same time as my uncle with the Hilliard girl made an appearance.

"Hey, dad!" Amber greeted in a red polkadot bikini.

"Hey, where ya guys been?" Rob asked.

"Well, we didn't bring our swimsuits so Marcus went to take us to buy some." Amber explained, patting my uncle on the chest as she does so. I noticed Greg and Andre crushed their ice cream cones as they stared at Amber and Jasmine's body in a bikini blatantly.

I took a deep calming breath to keep my jealousy in check. Gladly, it worked.

"We got them at a store called 'Naughty and Nice'. Marcus said it was the only one that was open." Jasmine added, she too was in a polkadot bikini but it was white this time.

"The only place open? For bathing suits? In the summer?" Rob questioned while Jasmine just shrugged.

Bridget came into our view with a green and white striped one-piece. "We got my bathing suit at Shopping Stop."

"I like.. I like that one." Rob stuttered.

"Let's hit the water slide!" My uncle cheered with the girls.

"Babe, c'mon!" Greg pleaded at me and I just rolled my eyes at him. He placed his arm around my shoulder and followed closely behind the other kids.

Half an hour later, we were still stuck in the same spot of our line. Greg and Andre talked about nonsense the whole time, but Greg didn't remove his arm from my shoulder at all. I leaned to his side and felt his lips on my head as I do so.

"Daddy, this line is not even moving." Donna groaned as the other kids agreed.

"I want mommy's milk!" Bean demanded.

"I know you do, son.." Eric stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"He wants some mommy's milk, give him some mommy's milk." Lenny said as Bean kept cheering 'Mommy's milk' over and over again.

"No, no. Damn it. No more mommy's milk, okay? You want milk, you're drinking regular milk." Eric said, frustrated as he searched in the crowd. He finally saw what he was looking for, a fat kid with a small box of milk. He grabbed the milk out of the kids hand.

"Hey!" The kid yelled.

"Here's a buck. Run along, run along." Eric threatened and then he turned to Bean. "Here, drink milk. Straight out of the carton."

"I don't know if mommy will want me to." Bean said.

"Just drink it, okay?" Eric gestured crazily. I watched in amusement as he took the carton from Bean's hand. "Just like daddy did. Let me show you, okay." As he tipped the carton to his mouth, a trail milk dripping down his beard. Yuck.

"Okay.." Bean hesitantly said before putting the carton of milk to his lips and drinking it. We all watched in anticipation as he removed the carton of milk from his lips. "I'm just like daddy! Yay!" He cheered as the dads cheered with him.

"No more boobie milk." Lenny said.

"Yay, more for us!" Kurt cheered as Lenny laughed an Eric narrowed his eyes at him.

I noticed a guy my age kept on looking at me. He even winked at me once, but I just looked away. He started to approach me as I look frantically around, spotting Greg still talking to Andre. I didn't even notice he left my side.

"Hi." The kid said. He had dirty blonde hair like mine, but mine had a more brownish color in them. He was slightly taller than me, but not taller than Greg.

I looked around, trying to figure out if he meant me. When I was sure it was me he aws referring to, I gave him a timid Hello and looked away.

"So, you here alone?" He asked.

"Oh. No. I'm with my uncle and some of his friends." I explained.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm Mike, by the way." He said. This is getting awkward and uncomfortable.

"Wanna get some ice cream later? I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name..." He abruptly asked. I didn't give him an answer.

I felt someone's arm slipped itself on my waist as I looked up and saw it was Greg. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, but she has a boyfriend." Greg's eyes were practically fuming and the phrase 'If looks could kill' popped into my head, then the boy in front of me would have been burned to ashes.

"Oh, dude, I didn't know..." The boy, Mike, stuttered. He left immediately after that.

"What the hell was that, Mia?" Greg practically screamed at me. I looked around and saw the stares that people were giving us.

"What the hell was what? And could you not yell at me in public!" I whispered, infuriated by his reaction.

"You were practically flirting with him!"

"I wasn't flirting with him! I barely even said anything to him!"

"Uh huh. Then why was he asking you for ice cream then, huh?"

"I don't know. Wait, are you jealous?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? Me, jealous? Of who? Him?" He scoffed, but the pink tint on his cheeks told me otherwise.

"You're jealous! Greg, you don't need to be jealous. You're it for me. No one can ever compete with you." I said, cupping his face into my hands. Brushing my thumb across his cheek as I looked deep into his eyes. His deep brown eyes that would make anyone drown in them and I guess, I just did.

A smile broke from his lips as he hugged me tightly against his body.

The dads dragged us out of the line and went to a deserted part of the water park. There was a fence separating us from the slide.

"Alright, we're doing the back door shuffle." Lenny whispered as he pulled one part of the fence to make it to the other side without climbing.

"Hey, dad. Are we allowed to go through here?" Donna asked as Eric slipped through the gap.

"No, absolutely not, but we're doing it anyway. Your cool dad found this back in the day.." Eric said, guiding all the kids through the gap.

I stopped by the shed that held the ladder. Greg squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging smile. I climbed up, following the others kid. We were led in a tight area with a door, must be leading to the slide.

"Alrighty, whose next?" Someone said outside.

"Now's a good time." Lenny said and looked at us. "Charlotte, you're up first."

Charlotte made the sign of the cross before going out there as we said good luck to her.

"Okay. Mia, you're next." Lenny said and I nodded.

"Can I go with her, dad?" Greg suddenly asked, still peeking through a hole in the wall.

"Uh, sure." Lenny asked as he opened the door for us.

We were blinded by the sun as we got in line with no fuss. The kids didn't seem to notice us and suddenly it was our turn. I sat between Greg's legs and went down the tube. Greg's arms were securely wrapped around me as we went down, we hit the water and suddenly Greg's lips were on mine underwater and time just stopped for a moment with the feeling of his lips on mine.

I gasped for air as we resurfaced. "What was that about?" I bit my bottom lip.

"I always wanted to try that." He grinned at me and I laughed. We swam out of the pool and waited for everybody.

The next few hours were spent riding all the rides in the water park. Some I took with Greg and some without him. Every time I was with him, he would either kiss my lips or cheeks underwater. It was always a sweet moment for us.

Greg, Andre and I were waiting for everybody to finish one ride. A fast one, that was only a tube reaching to the ground. I spotted Jasmine going down the tube and immediately saw it coming. As Jasmine stood up, her bikini bottoms were lightly sucked in her butt crack. Greg and Andre started to jump up in down with their fist in their mouths. I jabbed Greg in the stomach and smiled sweetly at him. He chuckled at me and just kissed my forehead as I pouted.

"Mia, can you go with me? I gotta go drag my dad out of the kiddie pool." Donna said, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't he a bit too old for the kiddie pool?" I asked as I walked next to her.

"I know!" She agreed. We spotted Eric in the middle of the pool surrounded by kids.

"Dad, c'mon! Hurry up! I want to go to Pirate's Plunge." Donna demanded.

"One second, sweetie. Don't worry. We're going to all the rides today. We're going to them all. We're gonna have fun..." Eric trailed off.

A look of realization passed on Donna's face. "Are you making a sissy?"

Eric chuckled and denied.

"You know they put a chemical in the pool that turns urine blue." I said.

"No, no. That's an old wife's tale. It's an old wife's tale." Eric denied while the water turns blue beneath him.

"Oh my God! You're humiliating me!" Donna screamed while we both ran away from the pool as the kids screamed.

A few hours later, Greg and Andre had an idea to drag Mama Ronzoni to the pool. We spotted Mama walking by and Andre immediately blocked her.

"Mama, can we take a picture? Just one." Andre pleaded.

Greg motioned them to move backwards a little bit as the bucket of water from the top tipped down, soaking a shock Mama Ronzoni. We all laughed at her and she joined us.

The other dads along with Greg and my uncle decided to go on this ride called Torture Track while I decided to just wait for Greg down by the pool.

A few minutes later, some blonde kid in an orange muscle shirt was cheering as he went down the line. He plunged into the pool, resurfaced and swam back to the side of the pool.

I saw Greg going down while being backwards, at the last minute he turned around and plunged into the water. He head popped back to the surface, flipped his long hair away from his head and grinned at me. He swam to my place and I offered my hand to pull him out.

"You know that was dangerous, right? But I had to admit it was quite hot." I said to him, while handing him a towel. He just grinned at me. We turned back our gaze upward as Lenny made an appearance, twirling while he went down the line. He made a flip before hitting the water, as he surfaced everyone was cheering for him.

A few minutes later, a guy in a white tank top was dangling by his feet as he went down. He removed the other leg, but the other one was stuck while he screamed. He went straight to a shed that had words BAIT on it while the crowd winced as he hit the wall.

We all went back to our spot and saw the moms dressed and ready to go. We all got showered to get the chlorine out of our hair and got dressed. I dressed up in a tight sky blue tank top which I tucked in my floral printed shorts paired with my navy blue Toms. I let my hair dry naturally in the wind. The sun was still up but the wind was stronger now. I shivered once I got back to our spot.

"You cold?" Greg asked.

"A little bit." I admitted.

"Here." He removed his Grey hoodie and handed it to me. It was slightly big for me but it was very comfortable and warm. His scent still lingering on it.

"Thanks." I smiled.

When we were all ready to go, we all piled back into the car and went back to the lake house. The sun was still up so all of us decided to hang out by the basketball court. The girls and I with Keithie were building a tree fort, which Lenny suggested we do, and it was coming out nicely. Eric, Greg, Andre and Lenny were playing basketball while Roxanne, Sally, Bean and Becky were playing.

It was a quiet peaceful afternoon. I could hear the swish of the ball as it went straight into the hoop.

"Go Becky!" Sally cheered.

"Yay! Give me a five." Roxanne cheered.

"Roxanne, look at him. It's like he totally forgot about me." Sally complained.

"Typical men. They take all you can give and then they trade you in for some cow." Roxanne replied.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm suppose to do with these now." Sally said while cupping her breasts into her hand.

"I do." Eric flirted.

"Now, see that, buddy." As Lenny scored again. "That's the old bank shot. You go pick a spot, aim for it, boom."

"Oh yeah. Your dad will go fifty for fifty with these." Eric said.

"Really? 'Cause on the Wii, the bank shot never wins." I heard Greg say as I turned back my attention on what I was doing.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you should Wii-turn it and get a Wii-fund." Eric said. I looked up and saw Greg staring at me while I blushed and looked down. This is getting a bit old with the blush and butterflies, but it still make me giddy inside.

"Honey, you watching me?" Lenny said while looking at Roxanne. He threw the ball behind him and it hit the board and then straight to the hoop.

"Baby, that was hot!" Roxanne yelled as the others cheered in awe. I turned back to helping out again on the tree fort.

"You see that box up there, the top right corner of it? Hello? Focus, boy, focus. Get off of that. Lamonsoff, focus." I heard Lenny said while snapping his fingers.

"Oh my God, what a perv. He's totally checking me out." Bridget said.

The rest of the afternoon went by without a fuss and soon it was already evening. The moms prepared a great meal for us as we were cramped up in the small dining area.

It's so weird that I treat this people like family more than my parents. For just a short couple of days, these people are more closer to me than my own parents ever were to me in the last 13 years of my life. I know they love me and all, but it's different with these people. They don't nag me when my dress is wrinkled or that I look indecent and they don't scold me for being with a guy I absolutely like. They accepted me as me and I love them all for that, in just a matter of a few days.

* * *

**A/N: An updaaaaate! So what did ya think of the chapter? I will update again next week! And I'm sorry for any typographical errors in this chapter, this was a bit rushed. :)**

**Leave a review for, love ones! :***

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	9. Fourth of July Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grown Ups, okay!?**

**Warning: There may be a slight profanities here...**

**Chapter 9**

**Mia's POV**

"Hey, where ya guys been?" I asked as Greg and Andre just walked into the room and the movie was already starting.

"Uhm, just the bathroom..." Andre said.

"The two of you?" I raised my eyebrows. "There's a bathroom just over there."

"The bathroom downstairs are much more... Cleaner." Greg stuttered.

"Okay..." I'll let it slide this time...

All the adults were upstairs by the bonfire while us kids were in our room drinking hot chocolate milk. The weather was colder during the night so we all settled down on mattresses on the floor, covered up in blankets while watching Disney movie as we all shared a big bowl of salted popcorn.

We were watching Toy Story 2, seeing as it was my favorite movie, I should be paying more attention to it, but Greg keeps distracting me. Ever so often, he would lightly press his lips to my forehead and it would knock the breath out of me and make my heart thud harder by each kiss. Even if it's a light and small kiss, it still gives me butterflies.

I hope this feeling never goes away.

Since, it was a long day for all of us and tomorrow will be another long day, all of us were dead tired and so we fell asleep pretty quickly.

I woke up a few hours later and walked downstairs to get some water or milk, whatever to quench my parched throat.

"-I'm going to take you upstairs, sweetie." I heard someone say, stopping me from my tracks. I looked down from the stairs and saw Eric and Lenny hovering my obviously drunk assed uncle.

"You can't just sleep anywhere, you know that!" Lenny whispered as Eric lifted my uncle up from the couch. I walked slowly down the stairs, not sure of what was happening, was this real or am I just still dreaming all of this?

"You go to your room." Lenny scolded my sleeping uncle as they turned around, they stopped when they saw me looking at them.

"Hey, what are ya doing up?" Eric said, awkwardly.

"I was just going to get some water..." I trailed off, looking at my uncle. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." They both lied.

"Okay. Whatever." I said as I passed by them and got a glass of water and took it upstairs. The last thing I heard was something hitting the ground, but I was too sleepy to care what it was.

We all woke up early in the morning and got out to raise the flag for the usual fourth of July celebration. "Happy fourth of July, everyone." We all cheered as Becky released the bird to the sky and we said our goodbyes as it soared through the sky.

I was dressed in a flowy floral printed tank top and denim high waisted shorts, inside I had a mint blue one pice since we were gonna swim again later and just wore my mint blue flip flops.

"Babe, I'm gonna head back and help the girls with setting up the picnic, okay?" I asked Greg.

"Sure thing, babe." He kissed my cheeks and stalked towards Andre.

I was entering into the room when Roxanne began to curse in a weird language. I walked towards Amber and began helping her out.

"That's so sexy. What did you say?" Sally complemented.

"Oh, I think that she said: rabadajsdn babsdajsd milan!" Deanne translated jokingly as we all laughed at that.

"You know these guys at the store were talking so much smack about this basketball rematch that was about to go on." Amber said next to me.

"Oh really, well I'm glad we're getting these uniforms ready."

My uncle revealed himself in a disgruntled look from the closet. Wait, how did he get into the closet?

"Oh, no more drinking." My uncle moaned in pain as we all chuckled at his appearance.

"Did you really sleep in the closet, you drunk?" Roxanne chuckled.

Uncle Marcus grinned at us. "I think so." He then proceeded check his shirt and it runs out that the breast pump that Sally uses to feed the bird is on my uncle's nipple. Gross. He pulled it off and yelling small cry of pain as the girls looked in disgust and humor.

"I had the sexiest dream about a little blonde girl though." Uncle said, leaning on the wall as curly got out of the closet to stand next to my uncle. "I think it was a dream." YUCK.

Even as disgusted as I was with my uncle, I still care for him and so I made this drink he always drank when he has a hangover. I handed it to him, he smiled in thanks to me and I rolled my eyes at him.

How did my uncle ever survived in his own? I mean, that man could burn water if he could and I think he did once.

"Where are the guys?" Uncle Marcus asked, looking around.

"They're at the boat shed." I said.

"Thanks, kiddo." He still moaned in pain and went to find the dads.

I was fixing the drinks for later when Amber along with Bridget came over to help me pack it into the cooler. We then got into a comfortable conversation about hot boys.

"So, is Greg you first boyfriend?" Amber asked, after we were done talking about Zac Efron.

"Yeah..." I blushed and then looked down.

"You really like him then?" Bridget asked as I just nodded, my face still completely red.

"You two look really great together. No doubt you'll make cute babies." Amber cooed.

I started to cough really loud, getting choked by the air. Babies?! We're THIRTEEN for Pete's sake! Who would be thinking of babies in such a young age? Only idiots would. I mean I would love to have a family with Greg and all, but I'm still young to be thinking about those and our relationship is still fresh and we're not even sure if we'll be together that long, let alone get married and have kids.

"Are you okay? You know, I was just kidding right?" Amber said, sympathetically patting my back.

"Yeah." I managed to say after my coughing fit.

Suddenly there was screaming outside. I ran to go out and saw my uncle was being chased by a limping Rob who looked absolutely furious. I followed them to the platform where the flag was. When I finally catched up with them Rob hit his injured foot towards my uncle's package. Yikes, that's gotta hurt... Suddenly, both guys were screaming and are on the floor holding their injuries.

"How could you do that? That's my daughter!" Rob screamed while holding his foot on the ground.

"Do what?" My uncle yelled back.

"Shake the bed with her!"

"You think I would do that to you?" My uncle asked.

"I mean, between anyone of us, you'd be the one doing that..." Lenny said.

"You did sleep with Stinson's mother." Kurt added.

"That's true." Lenny agreed.

"I didn't even know that guy! He was your friend. I barely knew him. She grabbed my wiener, I told you guys. That's his daughter, that's different" My uncle screamed.

"Me and him?" Jasmine asked as she ascended from the stairs. "Okay, maybe I flirted with him, but that was just to get your attention."

"What about his snoring?" Rob asked.

"I heard it too." Amber suddenly appeared.

Lenny did a buzzing sound and Rob took another shot to my uncle's package.

"Oh no, twice!" My uncle screamed in pain as Rob clutched at his injured foot again.

"We heard it from three rooms away." Bridget said.

"Then he's off the hook, you know he'd never be with your daughter. Not that she's... You know what I'm saying.." Lenny explained.

"But what happened to your head?" Rob asked, referring to the small cut on Jasmine's forehead.

"When I was changing into my PJs, I got the feeling that some perv was looking through my window, so I went to go close the shade and I tripped and hit my head." Jasmine explained. I saw on the corner of my eyes that Greg and Andre were lowering their heads. So that's where they've been to last night! I narrowed my eyes at them and Greg just grinned at me apologetically.

"Yead, dude. That's your daughter. I'd never be with her, you're my best friend, man. And Jasmine would never be with me cause I'm me. Look, I'm sorry I don't have my life together like Lenny." My uncle said. I noticed that the moms were all here while the kids were still by the porch with Mama Ronzoni.

"Oh, together like Lenny." Roxanne said sarcastically. "Please, I answered your phone. It was your assistant, I asked if he already canceled the flight to Milan and he said he did... BEFORE WE EVEN CAME HERE!"

"He said that? Why would he say that I mean.."Lenny tried to deny.

"So he made that up, huh?"

"I'm not saying he made it up. In his head he believes it's true."

"Don't you agent me, Lenny." Roxanne stormed to Lenny's front. "Stop trying to handle everybody and everything and start taking a little responsibility for once."

"I'll take responsibility. Okay, you're right! I thought it would be better for our family to be here with normal people instead of going to Milan." Lenny explained.

"We're normal?" Deanne asked as I giggled silently.

"I'm was scared to tell you, it'd be easier for me to keep it a secret..." Lenny continues.

"If you feel about getting married, there are secrets." Eric interrupted as Sally naroowed her eyes at him. "Mine is I love you."

"Roxanne, our kids are becoming nutty, snotty, spoiled. Look at Greg, he's so much better now now that he has Mia. We got a nanny-" I blushed as Greg and I were brought up. I felt Greg hugged me from behind and kissed the back of my head.

"So she is a nanny." Kurt said.

"No, no, no. No... She's not a nanny-"

"Of course she's a nanny! When does the lying stop?" Roxanne exclaimed.

"It stops right after this." Lenny said. "She's more of an old pair, okay..."

"Lenny." Roxanne scolded.

"Alright, that's it. The lying stops now. I won't ever lie to you again, I swear to God. I love you." Lenny swore.

"Men lie!" Mama Ronzoni yelled from the porch. "They can't help themselves. Kurt sure as hell lies." We turned to look at Kurt.

"What do I lie about, Toe J. Simpson?" Kurt screamed back.

"Oh, please. The nanny.." Deanne scoffed.

"What about the nanny?"

"You have a thing for her!"

"I do not have a thing for the nanny. I'm a married man. Period. But did I enjoy having a nice conversation with a woman who wasn't always 'where's this?' and 'did you pick up that?' yeah."

"What? You can have nice conversations with me."

"When? You're always working. And when you come home, you're just tired all the time. You barely even touch me or look at me."

"He sounds like an old woman. Deanne, you should've married Emberto Denunzio like I told you." Mama Ronzoni cuts in.

"Yeah, you know if I would've stayed with him, you'd be the one who's pregnant right now, Mama." Deanne answered back.

"You're probably right, sweetheart. I'll just butt out." Mama screamed back.

"Thank you!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Maybe I do take you for granted and I'm sorry. How's about I take you every Thursday night for date night." Deanne compromised.

"Thursdays are Grey's Anatomy, but any other night would be beautiful."

"As long as we're all being honest, I should be honest too. Uhm, I'm actually not a part owner of the lawn furniture store. I don't even work there anymore, I got laid off in April, but I rented the Caddy and acted like, you know, a big shot because I didn't want you guys to know.." Eric confessed.

"Lamonsoff, you don't need to hide anything from us. I'm sorry.." Lenny said.

"Since we're getting things off our chest here. I got a confession to make. I'm wearing a toupee.." Rob said.

"No shit." Rita said sarcastically as we all chuckled.

"I have a confession to make. I'm really a man." Gloria says as everybody exchanges some 'I told you so' and some 'I knew it'.

"I'm just kidding. I'm really a little hurt that so many of you believed it. Never the less, I know it's not my place but, uhm, well after all, I am older than anyone here." Gloria said.

"Hell yeah you are!" Mama Ronzoni cuts in again.

"Despite the joking and the razzing, I see a lot of love here. And with love comes hostility. Like when Rob, when he snapped at me the other day. That was scary and you thought I was so calm but inside, inside I was saying 'Gloria Noonan, do not call him a bug-eyed sociopath with a little man complex. Do not say that his hair makes him look like a dirty q-tip. Or that he resembles an elder, gay Jonas Brother. Or a midget, Filipino Fonzi. I didn't say any of that." Gloria says as we all laughed at that and the others kept saying 'maize' again and again.

"Life can be difficult sometimes. It gets bumpy. What with family and kids and things not going exactly like you planned, but that's what make it interesting. In life, the first act, always exciting. The second act, that's where the debt comes in."

"Weren't you the one that told us that she gets it?" Uncle Marcus asked Rob.

"I kep telling you guys." Rob said as he limped towards his wife.

Everyone started to hug and kiss their spouses while Greg's arms just tightened around me. I turned around to face him and cupped his cheeks, I rose to my tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips and we smiled at each other.

"Group hug!" My uncle called out and we joined the group. Greg was hugging Amber very tightly but I don't really mind.

A few minutes later, we headed back to the house to get ready for our fourth of July picnic. I was already pack since this morning, I just grabbed Greg's hoodie 'cause I know it will be colder later in the night when we watch the fireworks display. I was between Greg's legs with my back towards him and I just played with his hands, kissing it occasionally.

I wish I could pause this memory right now. Even though there was a bit of a problem at the beginning, it always comes out perfect in the end...

Gloria just taught me that in life, comes troubles we can't handle on our own, but as long as there are people such as these people who supports you and love you no matter what, you can achieve it...

* * *

**A/N: TADA! A loooong chapter. Well, it's long for me. Anyway, how'd you like it? Honestly, most of the lines here are from the actual movie and I do watch it over and over again (the things I do for you, my lovely readers) to get the lines correctly so excuse me if the are grammatical errors. :)**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO READS THE STORY, WHO FOLLOWS THE STORY, WHO FAVORITES IT AND MOST OF ALL, THOSE WHO LEAVES REVIEWS (which are not that many), But all in all, thank you so much for showing your support in my not so suckish writing skills.**

**If you have any questions about Mia or about myself, feel free to just ask.**

**By the way, I'm sick again. Yup, my immune system sucks...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME!**

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	10. Fourth of July

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grown Ups.**

**Chapter 10**

**Mia's POV**

Lenny rented a wagon for us to ride in. No, not the kiddie wagon but more of a big wooden wagon with real horses and haystacks in it.

I was actually pretty excited about this ride, so was the rest of the gang cause they were screaming and cheering on the way to the park. Becky was probably the happiest kid right now as we rode in the wagon, I know how much of a nature lover she is. I was between Greg and Keithie again, and I leaned my head on Greg's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me. I shivered from coldness which made Greg hold me tighter.

Today would be our official last day and night together. Tomorrow would be all about packing and saying goodbyes. I have no doubt that a few tears would be shed tomorrow...

We arrived at the park, it was packed with people again like the water park, we were the only one who had the idea of a wagon for a ride. We found a spot underneath the heat of the sun, though the cool breeze lessened the heat a bit. We set up the picnic baskets, some lawn chairs and blankets. Once everything was set, I removed my shorts and shirt and settled on my mint blue bathing suit, we (Donna, Andre, Greg and I) got out the inflated mattress and dragged it to the lake.

"Okay, it's on position." Greg said below me. I was already on the diving board or lifeguard chair or whatever.

"I don't know, man. This looks crazy.." Andre hesitated.

"It'll be fine. C'mon, I spent all morning blowing this thing up." Greg persuaded.

"You should be alright." Donna said while fixing the mattress.

"Should be?" Andre screamed as he padded across the mattress to sit on the edge.

"Yeah." I answered giddily as Greg and Donna ascended.

The three of us lined up, held hands and jumped to the mattress. We hit the mattress at the same time that Andre flies up into the air, flipping so that his back was the one towards the water and hits the water. Seconds ticked by and then Andre's head popped up the water screaming, "Let's do that again!"

"I'm next!" I yelled.

"You sure about this, babe? I don't you to get hurt.." Greg hesitated.

"I'll be fine. C'mon, line it up." I ordered as Donna just shrugged and began to fix it again.

I was by the edge of the mattress waiting for Greg to yell his cue. Andre joined the two on jumping, they got ready and jumped. I soared through the air what felt like hours and then dove into the water with a perfect form. I gasped for air as my head popped out of the water.

A few minutes later, we retired from all the swimming and went back to the picnic spot. I dried myself and then put my clothes back on. I started to towel dry my hair and did the same with Greg's, he just smiled at me in thanks. We settled down and started eating chips and fruits.

A few old guys approached us. "You sure you wanna do this, Bailey?" Lenny asked.

"My five against your five." Dickie Bailey said.

"Oh, boy.. Look at this. I see the boys stayed in shape, huh." Lenny chuckled as someone from the fat guys in front of us burped.

"Robideaux, good to see ya." Lenny referred to the crossed-eyed guy.

"Lenny." Robideaux acknowledged.

"If you're looking at me, I don't know." Lenny chuckled. "Look, fellas. We just want to eat some watermelons and relax, if you're alright with that."

"Oh no, it's not alright. You're not gonna wizzle out of this one, Feder. Wiley, snucked out of intensive care to see you finally get some justice.." Dickie said.

"Yo, you best be gettin' to ballin', Feder." Wiley, in a full body cast, said. So that was the guy who hanged himself by his feet at the water park...

I rolled my eyes and went back to my eating and Greg did the same.

"So what time are your parents going to arrive at the lake house?" He asked, mouth full of watermelon.

"Ew, close your mouth!" I scolded as he just smiled at me. "Hopefully, my parents arrive after you leave."

"Why? You don't want them to meet me?" He said, disappointment on his face.

"It's not that! It's just that they can be a bit..judgmental.." I said. That was an understatement.

"I can handle them. Trust me, babe. I'll show them my charming self." He said as watermelon juice dripped from his mouth.

"Great." I smiled forcefully. I'm dead...

"Alright, let's do this thing." Lenny agreed.

"Oh it's on!" Wiley cheered from the bleachers with the crowd.

A few minutes later, the crowd was waiting in anticipation for this game. I don't know why Dickie Bailey won't let this go. I mean, that game was years ago and he still hasn't gotten over it!

"Guys, look!" Keithie pointed as the dads appeared in a Water Wizz t-shirt. I laughed as Kurt stepped on Rob's injured foot without even noticing. Rob kept on screaming in pain but the others didn't seem to notice his loud cry. The moms appeared at the same time, wearing makeshift cheerleader outfits.

And so, the basketball game begins. Eric passed the ball to Uncle Marcus and then they ran across the court as my uncle passed it again to Eric. Eric faked left and then passed it to Lenny which then got our first score. The crowd began to cheer.

"Lucky shot." Wiley said. A few seconds later, Dickie's team got a score.

"Hey, guys. Motion 78!" Rob called out. He faked right then passed the ball to his left which my uncle caught and then he began to circle the ball in front of the guy and passed it to Eric. Eric caught it and dribbled it, Kurt was open so he passed it to him, but instead of catching the ball, he head-butt it. That's gotta hurt, I winced. Lenny caught the ball and did his famous bank shot as we scored again!

"Hey, Wi. Where's M, C, A?" My uncle joked as we all laughed.

The dude with the eye thing got distracted by Curly's barking so Lenny stole the ball and Uncle Marcus got us a point again! I stood up and cheered.

The game went back and forth, getting very close to each other. The guys on the court were obviously tired. The other black guy shot the ball into the air but it went over the basketball hoop and into some fat lady's lap, spilling her drink.

The game continued, but I saw Eric and another fat guy leaning onto each other and making weird noises. Suddenly, Eric and fat guy over there yelled in pain. Eric twitched his body as he limped towards us. Sally got up and helped Eric to sit down..

"This is ridiculous. Somebody's gonna have a heart attack.." Uncle Marcus said. I agree, seeing as they were all breathing hard and face red as a tomato.

"What do you say we bring my son and your son into this?" Lenny asked as Greg's eyes widened. I clasped my hand with his and squeezed slightly.

"Done." Dickie agreed.

"Greggie." Lenny called out.

"Me?" Greg pointed to himself. He looked scared and nervous.

"You'll be fine." I encouraged him. He looked at me in terror. I lightly kissed him on the lips. "You'll do great..." He half smiled at me as he got up.

We all cheered him on. "Hey, somebody fill that jug with some Boss water for the Hollywood kid." Dickie taunted.

"It's Voss. With a V." Greg corrected.

"Ooooh." Bailey's kid sarcastically said.

"Hey, do you mind if I touch your belly? I love babies, I love to feel them kick." Wiley said next to us.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Deanne agreed.

Wiley bended his upper body, but instead of Deanne's belly it was her boob.

"That's not my baby. That's my boob." Deanne said.

"Ooh, I like to feel thos too." Wiley flirted.

"Hey." Eric warned as Wiley backed off.

The game resumed. Lenny scored the first one and then it was the Bailey's turn. They passed the ball back and forth but then Bailey's kid blocked Greg and tangled themselves with Lenny. Dickie's foot was on the line as he shot the ball and we all screamed in protest.

That was clearly just a two, not three!

Lenny and Greg passed the ball back and forth because Greg couldn't take his shot because of the Bailey kid so he just passed it to his dad. Lenny caught the ball and he had a clear shot but I saw him hesitated before shooting the ball. The ball bounced off from the board and the ring. Dickie scored another one and so they won. The crowd cheered for Bailey.

"I'm sorry, dad. We'll crush them next year. I'll work on my left when we get back to LA." I heard Greg promised.

"That's my boy. Come here. I love you." Lenny replied as they hugged. All the families hugged their respective family. I hugged my Uncle Marcus with sweat and all.

"You did great out there, Uncle Marcus." I said smiling up to him.

"I know, kid." He said.

"But you're getting old and your pass was weak." I joked.

"Okay, let's not ruin the moment." He grinned.

I released him and went back to find Greg. I saw him looking down from their loss. I surprised him by giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi.." I said.

"Hey." He smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon on, cheer up! You did a great job." I tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't good enough."

"You tried and that's all that matters." I hugged him tightly and he did the same.

I pulled him to out spot and got a towel. He removed his shirt and I tried hard not to gap. I dabbed the sweat off of him and offered another shirt. He put its on and pulled me to his lap.

Hours later, the evening was dark and colder. I hugged Greg's hoodie closer to my body and leaned my back to Greg's chest as we gazed up the sky. The different colors of the fireworks were blindingly beautiful.

Greg pressed his lips to my temple and hugged me closer. I smiled contentedly.

This has been the best Fourth of July I have ever had.

I am so gonna miss these people.

It's like a fairytale setting. With the fireworks and Greg's warm arms wrapped around me... What could ever spoil this moment?

"Alright, everybody! Last one to stay wins!" My uncle screamed as Lenny protested. Well, this ruined the moment. He shot the arrow into the sky as we all scrambled up to run away.

Everybody was screaming and I held Greg's hand tightly as we ran to the cover part of the park. Once we were there, we burst into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe your uncle just did that." He tried to say while still laughing.

"Yeah. Me too. Same old uncle Marcus." I laughed.

Once we calmed down, our faces were flushed from laughing and began to lean towards each other with our hands clasped with each other. Mine touched his lightly and he pulled me closer, pressing his lips firmly on mine. We broke apart and he hugged me tightly as we looked up the sky. Yup, still oh so perfect..

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I updated. YAY! Thank you for the awesome reviews and to answer them here it is:**

**Annika Sparks: Stay tuned. ;)**

**SimplyKelly: I do agree with you. It's weird for him to do that to an older female while he already has a girlfriend, but what can you do? He's a teenage boy.. thank you for worrying about me and I'm all better now. :)**

**Candyluver2121: The reason why she doesn't ignore him because it's their last day together and I don't want them to fight on that day. I guess I could have him grovel for Mia's forgiveness but then it will lessen the sweet moments together and she's too sweet to smack someone in the head. :)**

**Leave a review. :* (Stay tuned for the last chapter this week. Aaaaw. :( I know, I'll miss it too. But I do have exciting news. So stay tuned.)**

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	11. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Mia's POV**

We got back at 11pm and we were all dead tired. Today was absolute bliss for me..

We all jumped quickly into our PJs and said our goodnight, but I couldn't fall asleep.

Honestly, I'd miss this place. I'd miss its uniqueness and antic settings. Its home-ish feeling and it's warm and cozy atmosphere... I'm stuck between being happy and sad. I'm mostly sad because I would be leaving this place. This place that holds so much memories for me, and then there's Greg...

I looked beside me and saw his eyes tightly shut and his mouth slightly open, snoring lightly. He looks like an angel right now. I looked at him for many minutes. Memorizing every inch of him as I could. I would miss those eyes. Those soulful and deep chocolate brown eyes. I would miss his curly unruly hair and how it sticks to his forehead. I would miss that pointy nose that nuzzle my neck when he hugs me from behind. I would miss those lips that mutters my name in his sleep. I have never liked my name before, but I loved it when he says it. He calls me with so much gentleness and care. Those lips that I kiss goodnight. Those lips that form that cute cheeky grin. I would miss his goofiness, even his pervertedness. I would miss everything about him.

Ugh, here am I sounding like we'll never see each other again. It's so pathetic.

I finally fell asleep around 1am, but it was restless. I'm so worried that my parents would never accept Greg. That they'll keep us apart, but I won't let that ever happen...

I woke up with the sun streaming down my face. I turned and saw an empty space beside me. Did they already left? Oh no..

I got up quickly and raced down to the kitchen, not caring if my hair was like a bird nest or that I haven't even showered yet. I exhaled relieved to see all the bags of the Feders were still by the stairs. I looked to the kitchen and saw everyone staring at me.

"Good morning.." I muttered and shyly smiled. Greg got up and went to my side.

"What is it, babe?" He asked tenderly.

"I thought you left already..."

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you." He assured.

I smiled and told him I was gonna head back up and shower. Once I was done with that, I went back downstairs only to find my parents standing by the door.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out.

"Hey, sweetie." Mom smiled. Wait, my mom smiled? And she didn't have her phone glued to her ear and she dressed casually this time. She looked carefree and..young. She looked like her old self again before she had her big promotion.

"Hey, bud." My dad said. Bud? He hasn't called me 'Bud' since three years ago... What changed between them?

"Hey... How are you?" I asked awkwardly. I didn't go near them or even hug or kiss them. I wasn't used to that. Not anymore.

"We're good. The cruise helped us relax more.." Mom explained.

"Great..." I muttered. Not knowing what to say in this situation. Apparently, so does my parents when they coughed loudly and greeted the adults.

"Lenny! Look at you. All grown up. The last time I saw you, you had no body fat. Just plain bones." My mom joked.

"Well, that's what happen when you get old." Lenny laughed. "Look at you, looking even younger than before."

"Oh, hush! No more of that nonsense. Deanne, is that you?"

"Hey, Rose." Deanne greeted with a smile and a hug.

"You look so beautiful in your pregnancy!"

"Thanks."

My dad was quiet for once. He looked around the house, appreciatively. He had that faraway look on his face, maybe reliving memories here as a kid. This lake house was very famous in our small town so no wonder my dad spent his childhood here too.

I rolled my eyes and just stomped my way out. I could feel Greg following me and that made me walk faster.

"Hey, Mia! Could you hold on for a minute..." He panted trying to catch up with me. He gently grab ahold of my arm."What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That wasn't just nothing. Don't shut me out... Not now.."

I turned to look him in the eyes and I didn't realized I was already crying.

"Oh, baby.." He pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest, my tears soaking his shirt yet again, but he didn't let me go. He didn't speak, neither did I. He just held me, and I guess, that's all I needed.

"Bud..." My dad's voice broke us apart. I looked up and saw my so-called "parents" standing there looking very uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, can we talk to you for a bit?" Mom said, her eyes darting from me and Greg.

Greg's eyes looked into mine, searching for the answer and when he saw it, he mumbled that he would stay close. I nodded.

I sat down on one of the benches, exhaustion suddenly overcoming my body.

"First, we just want to say we're truly and deeply sorry." Mom started. "We never meant to neglect you and after Ana died, we just kinda went into denial stage-"

"For three years?!" I screamed, couldn't hold back all the pain and suffering I have experienced. "Do you know how lonely it was? To lose grandma and then Ana and then you two! You act like you lost two daughters, not just one! You didn't just neglect me, you forgot about me! And I hated you for it! You acted like I was the one who killed Ana, not that stupid disease... I blamed myself for years and I was still a kid! I was depressed for a year and a half, but you never noticed it. You never noticed how I muffle my screams at night, how my eyes are always red during dinner, how I just picked at my food and didn't eat it. It was like I was dead too... You were too busy having business meetings to even go to my doctor's appointment when I was diagnosed with depression. You know who went with me and held my hand when I got the news; it was Uncle Marcus. He's the only solid thing in my life when I lost you both..."

Tears streamed down my face and it didn't stop. I didn't want it to stop. I want them to see all the pain they have caused me over the past three years of neglection.

My mom covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face too. Dad had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"We're so so sorry, sweetie..." Mom hiccuped.

"We were too caught up in losing grandma and Ana... We didn't realize that we were ignoring you for such a long time.. We never meant to do it."

"Then why did you?" I accused.

"Because you have always been the stronger one. Stronger than me and your dad... You were always braver, like your grandma... I'm sorry, sweetie... Please forgive us. We'll try to be your parents from now on. We promise. We would never do that to you ever again. We're so sorry.."

"Don't promise anything." I whisper. I don't want to be disappointed in the end.

"But we will, we promise that from now on, we will be the parents you need. We will try our best to not to fail our remaining daughter. We love you so much, Mia." Dad said, tears dripping from his eyes. My eyes melted by those words, it's been years since they've said those words. Warmth filled me and tears kept pouring more often now.

I have never seen my dad cry, ever. Never. Not even when grandma or Ana was being buried, not one single tear dropped from those eyes.

"Mom, Dad." I whispered and I ran into their arms. Mom held me while dad engulfed us both. I spent years trying to find how this felt again. How warm it was and the feeling of protection it always held. It was all here. Love, desperation, longing... I clung to them for a few minutes, then pulled back.

"What made you realize?" I sniffled. Mom wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"The cruise helped us a lot... It gave us time to think and be ourselves again... Away from all the memories..." I hugged them both again, relishing the feeling it holds.

"Mia?" Greg called out. I looked back to him and smiled weakly.

I looked back to my parents with a sheepish smile. "I want you to meet a very special person in my life right now. His name is Greg Feder and I like him a lot. So please don't scare him away cause he's my first ever boyfriend and truly care for him. Please?" They nodded with a smile. I motioned for Greg to move forward, suddenly all the color from his face drained, his eyes widened and he swallowed loudly.

"H-hi, Mrs. And Mr. Evans. It's very nice to meet you." He squeaked out. I intertwined my hand with his and smiled encouragingly.

"Hi, Greg." My dad grinned. "Just to let you know, I own a gun and I know how to use it so don't you ever break my daughter's heart."

"Dad!" I whined, but I had a smile on my face. I knew he was joking, or at least I think he was...

"Yes sir." Greg stuttered.

"Don't call me 'sir'"

"Yes ma'am, I mean sir, I mean Mr. Evans!" Greg smiled nervously.

My dad laughed loudly. "Just call me Andy."

"Stop pressuring the kid, honey!" Mom slapped my dad on the head, making my dad grunt in pain. "Just call me Rose. It's nice to meet you, Greg."

"Are you packed?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if I could maybe go with the Feders to the airport?" I requested.

"Well, since their car would be mostly full.. Why don't Greg just go drive with us to the airport?"

"That would be great! Thanks, mom, dad." They smiled back at me, adoringly. I missed this.

The plan was said to the adults and now the goodbyes were being made. I was squished between Charlotte and Donna as they gushed on how we promised we would never forget each other and we should call and Skype each time we could get. Like I could forget these two girls! That would be impossible...

Next, I scooped up Bean and Becky in my arms and they both gave me a kiss on either side of my cheek and they pinky promised me that they would never forget the most awesome person the world. That made me tear up a little...

And then, the Hilliard girls. So yeah, we weren't close or anything but I still got tips from them on how to have Greg be putty in my hands, not that he wasn't already, and be sexy and also the moisturizer they use on their skin cause their skin is just so...wow.

And lastly, the adults were next. I gave all of them a hug and a whisper of thanks, especially to Lenny and Roxanne. Roxanne made me promise to get all her contacts from Rita later so we could discuss fashion trends more.

Greg and I held each other in my parents' car on the way to the airport. Not letting each other go, unless needed. The car ride there was quick and dread splashed me like a big bucket of cold water. I was helping unload the car when the tears came streaming down my face for the second time today.

Greg grabbed my head in his hands and wiped the tears away. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and hugged me tightly against him. And I him. I closed my eyes because I want the feeling of his arms around me last longer 'cause I don't know when it will be wrapped around me again..

And all of a sudden, their flight was being called already.

He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I won't ever forget about you, Mia Evans."

"I won't too, Greg Feder."

"Call, text, Skype." He said against my forehead.

"Yeah..." He walked away, but not before giving me a wink. He paused, looked back and ran back up to me. He scooped me up in his arms and kissed my lips longer as I kissed him back. A few more pecks and he released me. I was breathless and panting. That was the most intense kiss we've ever shared. I loved it..

"Goodbye..."

"Bye..."

* * *

**A/N: Their farewell. *cries* THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER YET. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE, SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT.**

**I'm sorry if haven't updated sooner. Final exams are coming up and it's been a very hectic month with all those stupid projects and ugh! *cries again***

**Anyway, GREAT NEWS! I'm gonna do the second movie too! HOORAY! But since the Grown Ups 2 is shorter(it only focused on one day), I would have much more freedom in writing it and it'll be a little bit more mature.. Just a heads up there! It will still be a Greg/Mia love story, or so you hope. ;) I keep on thinking should I stretch it into the whole summer? Should I? REVIEW!**

**How did you like this chapter? REVIEW, my lovelies!**

**xoxo,**

**Violet**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grown Ups.**

**Epilogue**

**Mia's POV**

Three wonderful years has passed and I have never been any happier.

A lot has happened in that time span and there were a lot of ups and downs. Believe it or not, Greg and I have broken up FIVE times in three years, but we always seem to come back to each other. It's like he was my air, without him, I feel suffocated, I feel lifeless. We haven't said I Love You yet, but I know that I am completely and unconditionally in love with him. But I'm not sure about his feelings. Does he? Three years and I'm still insecure, but I've learned to love myself more. I think...

_"Hey, babe! Happy __**first**__ anniversary!" Greg smiled on the screen. We were on Facetime._

_"Happy anniversary!" I made a kissy face towards the camera and giggled when he did the same._

_"Can you believe that we survived a year of being together?"_

_"Yeah, I'm amazed too... We did it." I whispered._

_"We did and you know what?"_

_"What?" I smiled._

_"There will be many more anniversaries to come."_

_"I'm very lucky to have you, Greg."_

_"No, baby. __**I'm**__ the lucky one. You are truly amazing."_

_I shook my head._

_"Babe, don't. Don't doubt yourself. You're the most beautiful, amazing, caring, loving, funny, charismatic person I've ever met. I could just go on and on about you all night and not be ashamed, so you shouldn't be also."_

_With every word he mentioned my heart just melts more and more. He makes me giddy and happy. Ha makes me happy. He makes me feel wonderful. He makes me feel love..._

That was the night that I knew that I love him, but I didn't say anything because it was too soon. Well, too soon for me to feel that way. I don't know what he feels but I knew he was the one for me.

Our days were filled with phone calls and cute messages. I could probably write a novel with all the conversations we've had. It would be titled as The Most Sappy and Romantic Conversations Between Mia and Greg.

_My phone dinged, telling me that I got a message. It was Greg._

_'Babe, I'm staring at the clock.. -Greg' It said._

_'Why?' I replied back. Seconds later, my phone buzzed again._

_'Idk what to do.. All i know is breathing and loving you... -Greg'_

_I blushed madly at that and butterflies squirmed in my belly._

_'Aaaw.. Sweet! :*' I replied._

After the tears from the Feders departure subsided, my parents and I went back home and for a year, we struggled with fixing our relationship, it was rough at first, but now, we were closer than ever. My uncle visits more often too. We do this thing every Friday night that we would watch any movie of our choice all night long.

This year will be different though... Because the Feders are moving here! Yes, here in New England! And the best part is that I'm staying with them for the entire year! Why? Because my parents are travelling to Europe and just relax, and since they own their own company, they can work wherever they are, which is awesome. I know, 'what kind of parent would let there teenage daughter live with her boyfriend of three years?' Well, they trust me. They know I'm mature enough to know what is right and they trust me that I won't get knocked up.

_"Mia, bud, could we talk to you for a minute?" My dad called from downstairs._

_"Greg, my dad is calling me. I'll be back in a few okay?"_

_"Sure." Greg smiled in the screen._

_"What's up?" I looked at my parents._

_"Well, it's been two and a half years and we know the Feders are moving back here and you'll be moving in them too when we go to Europe. We just want to say that we... trust you to make the right decision... and well, boys like Greg... they have certain... needs and we just want to remind you that you shouldn't do anything that you are... being pressured into and you could always say no-"_

_My face was red. Oh no, not this talk.. "Mom, Dad, you're not talking about... sex" I forced the word out. "Are you?"_

_"Well, honey, you're teenagers. We also know what it was like back in the day. And of course, you and Greg haven't seen each other in a long time, we just don't want you to get caught up in the moment and you know.."_

_"I promise not to get knocked up. Are we done? Cause I have homework..." I stood up and quickly ran upstairs._

_That was not a conversation I ever wanted to have with my parents._

_"Mia, what's wrong?" Greg stared at me through the screen..._

_"Nothing.." I smiled._

All of Uncle Marcus' friends moved into the neighborhood too. So I have been spending time with Donna and Charlotte a lot with occasional times with Andre. He's still that pervert of a guy, but he's still a goof ball to be around with.

_"Babe, what's the square of-" I was cut by my dear friend._

_"Hey, love birds!" Charlotte greeted as she walked into the room._

_"Hey, Charlie.." Greg greeted._

_"Hi, Greg. I'm sorry to interrupt this session of endless talking and staring at each other through the screen, but Mia promised me shopping with Donna and I am in need of a Starbucks Frappuccino so we gotta go. Bye." Charlie said and pressed the end call._

_"What the hell, Charlie?" I huffed._

_"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. You'll be talking later at night so I'm just hauling you back to reality. And I was actually very serious about the Starbucks issue."_

_"C'mon. I'll text the driver to come get us." I rolled my eyes as Charlie clapped her hands in delight. "You should be thankful I love you."_

_"Speaking of love, have you told him yet?" I looked away from her. "Why not? It's been two years since you've known!"_

_"I just don't want to say it through a Facetime call!"_

_"Whatever, girl."_

I'm actually picking up the Feders at the airport today. My parent's flight is tomorrow but they wanted me to stay with the Feders and help them out with the new neighborhood and their big ass new house. We're in the same neighborhood, but our house is ten minutes away from each other.

_Two years of being together with Greg and we're stronger than ever. Our Facetime is always open and is always in our room. His room was a mess as usual ever since they had fired Rita. Lenny wanted his kids to be independent and Roxanne to learn how to cook. I was finishing my homework when Greg appeared in the screen. His body was visibly covered in sweat from basketball with his dad and his curly hair was sticking to his forehead again._

_Over the two years, I have witnessed Greg turn into a young man. Yup, muscles and all... He was lanky but just right. Not overly muscled which I love the most and he's trying to get more ab work out, which can be visibly seen._

_He removed his shirt and dried his body with a towel. My fifteen-year-old eyes is drooling from the sight in front of me and I completely forgot the work in front of me. Suddenly, my room became hotter and I was biting my bottom lip. Oh, how I've missed kissing him and feeling his arms around me..._

_"Hey, babe. What're you doing?" He smiles. His voice became deeper too..._

_I snapped back to him and smiled sheepishly. "Just homework..."_

_"Well, I'll just grab a quick shower and I'll be back, 'kay?" I nodded in reply and watched his cute bum walk away from the computer camera._

That was the first time that I've felt physically attracted to Greg...

I wore a simple flower printed dress with a belt and opted for my black high-cut chucks. I applied a bit of mascara, eye-liner and lip-gloss. I'm very nervous in seeing Greg again... What if that electric current thing we had back in the lake house is gone? What if he decided that I'm not worth it anymore...

I shook my head, '_Snap out of it, Mia.'_ I scolded my self.

"Sweetie, we need to get going!" _Okay, that's my cue... Oh my God.. I'm freaking out! Mia, just take a deep soothing breath. _And I did.

I climbed into the car and I smiled nervously at my parents. "Stop fidgeting, Mia." Dad snide at me.

I began to wring my fingers and my knees started to bounce. All too soon, we were by the airport. I quickly searched for the Feders and saw Becky's head.

"Mia!" The Feders turned to face us, but I didn't saw Greg when Becky and Keithie pounced on me, almost knocking us all down. Good thing I didn't wear heels or we would probably be on the floor and I'm gonna suffer a broken ankle.

I laughed at them. "I missed you guys so so much.." I kissed both their heads as they smiled toothily at me.

"Keithie, look at you! You're so tall!" His head reached my nose already.

"And what have you done to Becky! You're not Becky!"

"Mia, I'm still Becky!"

"Well, the last time I saw Becky, she was this tall." I gestured towards the level of my thighs, at the hem of my dress.

"Didn't I told you not to grow up so quickly?" I asked.

"Yeah, I ask her that too." Lenny cuts in. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, kid. You been okay?" I nodded. "Good."

"Mia!" Roxanne called. "Look at you, my God.. You've grown into such a beautiful woman... And that dress is exquisite!"

"Thank you, Roxanne! I actually designed it and sewed it myself." I smiled proudly.

"I'll talk to you later, okay. I'm gonna say hi to your mom!" She kissed my cheek and moved on..

Finally, I saw Greg. He was staring at me open-mouthed. He shook his head and approached me slowly.

"Hi.." I said.

His hair was still an endless mop of black curls on his head. His eyes are still browner than ever, twinkling with joy and wonderment. His mouth was delicious to look at.. Maybe just as delicious as it tastes.

I blushed a crimson red from my thoughts.

He hovered over me with his height. I just reached his chin...

"Do I know you?" He said. _God, his voice is so lovely to hear not over a machine._

My eyes widened, did he not recognize me? Did I put on too much make up that he couldn't possible tell it was me.

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, babe."

I glared at him, but it softened when I heard him say Babe. He pulled me into his warm arms and that delicious electric current was still there, buzzing more intense right now, and I inhaled his scent.. The smell that I've missed so much.. He buried his head into my neck and inhaled too. _God, have I missed this so much.._

All too soon, my parents interrupted us.

"Hey, Greg. Nice to see you again, kid." Dad smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, Andy." They did this manly handshake.

"Oh, is this Greg? My, oh my, you've grown young man." Mom cooed, kissing Greg on both cheeks.

"Hey, Rose. You still look as young as ever."

"Oh, you shush!" Mom giggled.

My parents were smitten with Greg, especially my mom. Which I'm glad.

We all loaded their bags into the cars, one rental for the Feders which Lenny will be driving, and Greg will be riding with us again.

We were in the car and Greg immediately wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"I missed you so much... Even if we practically saw each other everyday in computer screens, nothing beats the real deal.." He murmured as he kissed the back of my head.

"I missed you too... More than you would imagine..."

We arrived at the Feders house, which my mom designed herself. My dad also planned a cater for us this night so we wouldn't need to cook or go out. We were at the backyard, eating the delicious food, they were talking while Greg and I were quiet, intertwined hands and just sharing a few glances at each other.

"Walk with me.." He whispered in my ear.

I placed my plate down and led him to the lawn and then we continued to walk around.

He suddenly stopped and pulled me to his chest. Our eyes met, blue against brown yet again... Deep chocolate brown eyes... He leaned down and I met him half way. Our lips met for the first time in three years and sparks literally formed in my eye lids as our lips moved in synch with each other making my toes curl in my chucks. It was soft at first, but the yearning we've felt over the past years quickly made its appearance and then my hands were around his neck, playing with hair at the nape of his neck, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. His tongue touched mine hesitantly, asking permission and I opened my mouth with a deep relieved sigh. He tasted wonderful, minty and sweet all in one. He dipped me down, my hair almost touching the ground and we smiled against each other's lips. He stood us up again, lips still pressed against each other but the intensity lessened.

"Mia, I l-"

"Greg, it's getting late and Mia's parents are leaving! You should say goodbye." Lenny yelled, interrupting what Greg was trying to say.

Greg sighed and looked at me, something was in his eyes.. But I couldn't tell what it was...

I said my tearful farewell to my parents. They promised to call every week and that I could always fly to wherever they are. I kissed and hugged them both and waved as they drove away.

I had my own room in the big house, besides Greg's room, but this night I want to feel Greg's arms wrapped around me protectively in my sleep. When I knew that everybody was asleep in the house, I tiptoed to Greg's room, wearing a tank top and sweatpants, and quietly closed the door. I padded across the room to the side of his bed. He still looks the same when he sleeps, peaceful, mouth slightly opened and snoring.

I lifted the duvet and snuggled up into his side.

He groaned. "Mia, what are you doing?" His voice is husky and deep from slumber.

"I want to sleep with you."

He sat up suddenly and looked at me. "What?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You.. you said you wanted to sleep with me..." He said in high voice.

I blushed. "Yeah, I mean, sleep beside you.."

"Oh okay.." He sighed in relief. Did he not want me?

He saw my face fall in disappointment.

"No! I do want you, babe.. But I just moved in and I want to take you out for our first real date.I want our first time to be perfect. With candles and wooing and whatever.." He kissed my forehead.

"Don't you want me to sleep here?

"I do, I was just surprised by your choice of words.."

"Oh, sorry." I giggled.

We lay down on his big bed and fell asleep in each others arms...

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand A Weekend at the Lake House is over, but don't worry! I'll be working on the next movie very soon, I just have to go finish my finals next next week and then I'll have all the time to write. Stay tuned, please! I need my readers... *pouts***

**I want to thank all those who supported this story and I hope you will also like the next story which also contains Mia and Greg's love story.**

**Anyway, how'd you liked it?**

**xoxo,**

**Violet**


End file.
